


Loving Every Minute

by EroticaFanatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cumplay, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Girl Penis, Magical Strap-On, Masturbation, Most chapters will probably feature anal, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticaFanatic/pseuds/EroticaFanatic
Summary: A multi chapter story featuring Hermione in a variety of sexual situations, mostly F/F or solo. The genre of this story is, Erotica first, Comedy second, and maybe a bit of romance if I can make it work a bit later on. Each chapter is going to feature as much graphically descriptive sexual content/masturbation as possible and the occasional joke. There will be a little bit of plot to string each scene from one to the next. Any additional notes or warnings will be included in the author's notes at the beginning of each chapter. Any chapters that do not contain porn will be noted as such so you can skip them ;P.
Relationships: Bathsheda Babbling/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	1. A Ruined Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter starts with Hermione's masturbation session being interrupted. She takes a great deal of offence to the interruption and decides to take revenge. Consent isn't asked for, but the one who interrupted her would gladly give it.
> 
> Anal Masturbation, Large Magical Dildo, Creampie, Squirting, Butt Plug, Panty Stuffing, Forced Cum Swallowing.
> 
> Final notes, In this story Hermione is about 5'2" with A to B cups, I leave her exact age (and everyone else's) to your imagination, but in my head she's just short with small boobs. The underage tag is only there because this takes place at Hogwarts and I can't be bothered to BS a reason for everyone being eighteen or older, so I'm just going to leave everyone's ages unstated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Happy Fapping.

Ch 1

Hermione dropped her arse down on the fat dildo, stuffing her rectum with a near perfect copy of a unicorn’s 'fifth leg.' She threw her head back in bliss, one hand playing with her tiny tits the other splitting her cunt lips and pistoning in and out of her snatch. She ground her hips back and forth, mashing the dildo around in her already thoroughly fucked arsehole and scraping the flared head against all the right places. 

There was just something that felt so good about a cockhead that was bigger than the shaft that drove it in, maybe it was the way it opened up her guts as it bulldozed it’s way in, or maybe it was the way her walls clung to the shaft trailing behind it only to be spread wide again when she pushed herself back up. 

Oh and the way the flared underside of the head felt when it was nearly out, pushing against the inside of her sensitive little anus, spreading her hole so incredibly wide… it almost made her want to try her luck spreading her cheeks for a real unicorn. The idea of having something so massive powering it’s meat into her, against the pitiful protests of her weak anal muscles, leaving her completely unable to do anything but wait for a torrent of hot seed to flood her cum-hungry fuck hole sent a thrill of filthy pleasure lancing through her body. Mmmm, that was a fun thought.

Her grinding made the fake unicorn cum already deep inside her slosh around and nearly pushed her fingers out of her pussy, which was fine with her, it was just about time to ramp things up anyway. She put both hands on the bed and used them for leverage to grind harder. The thick veins and mind boggling girth of the toy spread her arse cheeks and mashed the walls of her virgin twat into each other creating a hot wet slurping sound as she threw herself back and forth over the piece of enchanted silicone. 

She was so fucking close, she’d been hammering her rectum with this toy for more than hour now and she hadn’t let herself cum yet, she learned very early that orgasms were always a hundred times better if she kept pushing herself to the brink and backing off. The closer she came to the edge and the longer she stayed there the more intense her orgasms were.

The light on her bedpost went off and she screamed in frustration, SHE WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE. Five more minutes and she was going to have an absolutely mind blowing orgasm and someone wanted her for something? NOW? She fucking told them she wanted a couple hours alone! It was a weekend! 

She pushed her head through the curtains, she was much too horny to care if someone caught a glimpse of her nudity, she’d caught her roommates stuffing their fannies often enough, and closed them around her neck, just because she didn’t care if they caught a glimpse didn’t mean she wanted them to get a good look. 

Her head splitting the curtains open cancelled the silencing charms built into the bed, she was still the only one who could open them though.

“What?” she snarled at the stupid bitch who was ruining an hour’s worth of edging.

Parvati had a dirty little smirk on her face that only pissed Hermione off more, her sweet tone very nearly pushed her over the edge, and not the one she wanted, “Aww, was someone about to cum?”

Hermione snapped, “That’s none of your business!”

The smirk grew into a full blown smile, Parvati purred, “Ooooooh you were, you must be so close. Who’s your fantasy stud?”

Hermione’s face must have twitched at the word ‘stud’ because Parvati looked like she found a gold mine, “Wait, you weren’t thinking about _That_? Were you? Bestiality?! You _dirty_ girl!” Then she laughed in delight and started guessing, “Is it a horse? A centaur? Maybe a hippogryff? No wait! I know! A unicorn!”

Hermione tried so hard not to let anything show on her face, but with a belly full of fake spunk and an arse full of fake unicorn she knew it was going to be obvious. Her face turned bright red and she snapped, “What do you want, Parvati?”

Parvati responded offhandedly, “Someone wanted you down stairs or something, I don’t really care.” Her energy reasserted itself and she restarted her excited rapidfire inquisition, “You’ve got a toy don’t you? How big is it?” she gasped, and whispered with wide excited eyes, “Is it in you right now? While you’re talking to me? You slag! That’s so hot.”

That was the last straw for Hermione, she’d had more than enough of Parvati’s entirely too accurate guesswork. She grabbed her wand, hit Parvati with a body bind, pulled her onto the bed and slammed the curtains closed. She threw her head back and growled, “If you think it’s hot then you won’t mind if I use your face for a bit of target practise.”

She knelt over Parvati’s face and positioned her her sopping snatch, nearly squashed closed from the thickness of her anal intruder, directly over the Indian girl’s face. A quick angry flick of her wand saw the girls mouth open wide. She grabbed her discarded knickers, stuffed them into her sodden hole, finger fucked them around until they were completely saturated with her juices and then ripped them back out and stuffed them into the little bitch’s mouth.

A quick circle of her fingers around her clit turned off the runic tattoo that helped stop her at the edge and keep her from going over. Another quick flick of her fingers between her outer and inner labia lit up another runic tattoo at full strength. This one sent an over-powered buzzing throughout her entire baby factory. 

The last thing she did before the pleasure overwhelmed her was to lift herself up off her unicorn facsimile until the flared head barely held itself inside her and she slammed her palm into a rune on the base. The rune triggered an enchantment, the enchantment made the dildo piston into her back entrance at a pace only a well trained cock sleeve like hers could handle. 

The combined sensations sent an orgasm rushing at her with all the force of a rampaging horntail. Clear liquid gushed out of her hairless cunny with each impact of the equine monster, she did her best to get her cunt juice into Parvati’s mouth but the violence of the dildo buggering her threw her aim off, most of it splattered in the girl’s hair, on her forehead, her nose or into her magically open eyes.

She braced herself on Parvati’s knees for what she knew was cumming next, the edge was approaching fast and she was about to get thrown over it. Her body tensed, her unicorn buried itself in her arse until it’s balls were almost pulled into her rectum and it twitched so hard her lower body nearly left the mattress. The first blast of hot slime rocketing into her guts sent her sailing over the edge, the second sent her arms wobbling and the third saw them give out completely. By the fourth glob of cum she was left kneeling face down ass up while an anatomically correct equine facsimile dumped an anatomically correct load of faux unicorn spunk so far up her arse she half expected to have to swallow some. The liquid oozing from her virgin hole changed to a stream, then a gush. Each time the toy shot a glob of cum into her she squirted a thick stream of cunt juice onto Parvati’s face.

Unicorns shot huge loads, and, Hermione recalled, their semen was thick as treacle, it had something to do with the fact that proper insemination required a certain amount of magic and semen could only hold so much while also requiring it to stay where the stud put it… something about proper magical saturation... Whatever, it didn’t matter. What did matter was the incredible volume of spunk, it was the reason she’d gone with a unicorn toy over something else, though the dragon cocks with bulging knots at the bottom did look like a lot of fun… 

A lance pleasure shot up her spine, while a spear of cum shot into her guts, both of which emanated from the massive horse-like dick lodged in her arse. The toy wasn’t going to last much longer, which was good, she hadn’t cast the spells required to let her comfortably hold a truly massive amount of jizz… hmm how to do that next time? Space expansion or the usual set of spells to allow her belly to bulge out and make her look pregnant? Hmm, one would let her plug herself and walk around without anyone being able to tell the difference and the other just felt _so fucking good_. She weighed the pros and cons as the last shivers of pleasure died down.

The last weak twitch from her silicone partner signalled her opportunity to start the removal process. Sweat from her forehead stained the sheets her face had been mashed into and her hair was matted to her skull, she pushed herself up on shaky arms and spat out a mouthful of hair. She was panting and exhausted but she was also very, _very_ , pissed off. That orgasm was fantastic but it wasn’t anywhere close to the one she would have had without the interruption.

The unicorn ‘meat’ in her guts shifted, slowly pulling itself back into position to start to thrusting again, it’s flared head once again reminded her why she loved it so much, and the buzzing filling her lower belly was lending it’s assistance to revive her arousal. She reached down, swiped her fingers between her lips, over her tattoo, ending the buzzing then she hit a rune on the base of the UniCock™ to stop it moving. She blew out her breath and shifted back, making sure to plant her stuffed arse directly over Parvati’s face as she sat down. The rubbery flesh of her dildo slapped into Parvati’s forehead and pushed her head back into the mattress as Hermione dropped her full weight onto it.

She wasn't quite ready to separate herself from her butt stuffer yet so she started gently rocking herself back and forth. Her rocking progressed to light bouncing and soon she was clenching around it and squirting another blast of girl juice onto Parvati's unprotected face. After a couple of moments spent clenching around the toy and coming down from her orgasm she decided she’d had almost enough revenge on the dumb bitch. Hermione leaned forward and resignedly began the process of separating herself from the toy. She put one hand on each of the oversized testicles for support and lifted herself up with her legs, an audible slurping sound filled the canopy as, inch by inch, the shaft left her languidly clinging rectum. 

Once she was fully extended on her knees the toy was still less than halfway out, probably because of the ‘stand’ it was on, she moved from kneeling to squatting and _very slowly_ began to stand. She could feel the head getting closer to making a, very temporary, exit from her bowels. The way it opened her insides up as it passed through was… indescribable, like she was full and then something even bigger came through just to dwarf that feeling, it was the kind of sensation she lived for. The shaft slipped further out of her, the veins on the toy sliding and grinding against her anal nerves as they went. According to the feel of her anus the shaft had tapered down to it’s thinnest point, still thicker than her fist, and it was flaring out again. 

Wider and wider, her hole stretched open until finally the underside of it’s head was mashing against her inner anal sphincter, she paused to savour the feeling. Finally she licked her lips and straightened her legs the last little bit. With a moan from her mouth, a slurp from her arse, and one last gush from her snatch, the toy left her rectum. She dropped it off to the side and watched a thick stream of white drool follow from the end of the toy from her backside, she enjoyed knowing the spunk escaping her gaping rosebud was streaming straight onto the girl below. 

The treacle thick spunk always felt strange and arousing as it slid through her large intestine down into her rectum. She glanced down and saw that the flow of her inverted semen fountain was hitting Parvati in one eye, that would not do at all. She moved her hips and the stream of spunk traced a line from her eye across her nose and onto Hermione’s knickers where they were still stuffed into Parvati’s mouth. 

Hermione bit her lip and smirked as a very perverted idea crossed her mind, she decided to go for it, she was a _dirty girl_ after all. She squatted down so her arse hole was right above Padma’s mouth and flexed her pelvic muscles, a sizable dollop of faux unicorn jizz squirted out of her arse and splattered heavily onto the fabric, oozing into the paralyzed girl’s mouth.

Hermione didn’t want to waste too much cum on Parvati’s face so she reached into a hidden compartment under her pillow for one of her larger plugs. Finding the lump of steel she wanted, she brought it behind herself and pressed the gently rounded tip into her outer sphincter with gentle firm pressure. Thanks to some of her other runic tattoos her hole had nearly snapped back to normal already, thankfully those tattoos also left her pucker significantly more elastic as well. The plug cut off the flow of spunk and her sphincter opened easily around it, almost sucking it in, the plug quickly popped in and seated itself comfortably in her rectum. 

Hermione sighed in satisfaction, there was nothing she loved more than having a plug inside her arse while simultaneously feeling like an overstuffed condom. If it was real baby batter filling her guts it would be better, but the fake stuff was good enough. 

She turned around to survey the mess she’d made all over Parvati’s face, the view was even better than she imagined. A lock of her hair was plastered across her forehead, Hermione’s pussy juice glistened over the places that weren’t liberally painted white and little cum bubbles were forming near her nose. Hermione reached into Parvati’s mouth and pulled her sopping knickers out, she tilted her head from side to side debating what to do with her cum and saliva sodden article. 

She could put them on… eh maybe, that just didn’t feel like it would be quite kinky enough… Hermione reached between her legs and started rolling her clit between her fingers. She could leave them on Parvati’s face… that had a bit more merit, but Parvati’s face was almost totally painted with simulated jizz already so there wouldn’t really be a point… Hmm… her fingers moved from her clit to her entrance and started to massage circles around it. Mmm that’s nice... Wait a sec. She looked at the sticky dripping article in her hand. She could stuff them into her pussy and walk around that way. That... would be kinky as hell, anyone who happened to see under her robe would see her knickers peeking out between her lips and the base of her plug covering her other cock sleeve. She clenched her pelvic muscles, the pressure against the plug in her arse and the lack of pressure in her cunny finally made her decision.

Decision made, she spread her lips apart with the fingers already massaging her quim and knelt back down looking toward her clit. She shifted her position until she could only see Parvati’s forehead, ensuring Parvati had a clear view into her hole, then she brought her knickers down between her thighs. A quick glance downward showed Hermione that Parvati’s eyes were glued to her cum drenched knickers, she scoffed to herself, figures the slag would be enjoying this. With two fingers she pushed her knickers into herself, the rough texture of the cotton brushing against her lips was new and all the more arousing for it, her mouth fell open slightly and she quietly mouthed ‘yes’ over and over. She slipped her fingers out, leaving her knickers hanging out of her cunny, dripping white goo onto Parvati's face, and plunged them back in, taking another bunch of fabric with them into her sopping cavern. One last push with her middle finger, all the way until her knuckles pressed against her labia, and her knickers were fully inside her. The sensation was… unique. The soaked rough fabric rubbing around inside her vaginal canal wasn't entirely pleasant but the kinkiness of having her knickers inside, rather than covering, her cock sleeve more than made up for it, and besides, she'd probably get used to it since getting stuffed, one way or another, was her biggest turn on.

It was just about time to release Parvati and get on with whatever it was she was needed for, but there was no way in hell Hermione was going to let her get away without a warning. She shimmied backwards until she was face to slimy face with her dorm mate. Upon trying to look Parvati in the eye she noted that the girl probably couldn’t see through the white goo covering her right eye, so Hermione took her wand, cast a quick levitation charm and directed the unicorn spunk into the girl’s open mouth. Now that Parvati’s eyes were clear of obstruction she could make her point. 

Hermione met Parvati’s paralized, lust clouded gaze and said, “When my bed curtains are drawn neither you nor Lavender will _ever_ disturb me again. If you do,” she picked up the UniCock™ and slapped it lightly against Parvati’s cheek, “I’ll tie you down and fuck your cunt with this, I’ll fuck it so hard and so long that a sausage in a hallway will look _Virginal_ compared to your pussy. Then, when I’m done with your snatch I’ll stuff it up your arse so far cum will shoot out your nose when you sneeze.” 

With a final deep breath she pushed Parvati’s mouth closed and cast a charm to make her swallow. Satisfied that her point had been thoroughly made, Hermione cancelled the body bind and walked into the bathroom for a shower, her short journey was accompanied by the rapid slurping of an Indian girl’s fingers slamming into a very wet brown pussy.

End Chapter


	2. Pleasant Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, this chapter is very long, that is because I initially intended for this one to be much different than it actually turned out. I intended for this chapter to be, Hermione finishes her shower, goes down the stairs to the common room, finds Tonks waiting for her, they go someplace more private, and then porn. Unfortunately I decided that her shower would be a good time for her to flash back to the time she was just planning to get her tattoos, because I felt they needed some explanation… in a porn story… Yep, I are the smarterest!  
> So anyway the first part of the chapter is her in the shower, the second is the flashback, it’s low on intensely pornographic content and high on… I’ll call it foreplay, a lot of build up and then about a page of porn. I firmly believe that if you're going to write a porn story then porn should be the number one priority of the story. I've read more than one where it started as porn, then the writer introduced some plot and I sat there thinking, "Ok that's cool, but when are they gonna bang?" (There was a story by squarerootbeer that springs to mind, can't remember the name, he, I think it was a he anyway, deleted the story and his account so it isn't around anymore for me to look up, moral of that story is don't write porn on your main account!) That in mind I tried to make the exposition as close to sexposition as possible.  
> For the third section I decided that, despite my efforts, the previous ones didn't have enough porn, so I added another section that is intensely pornographic. Spoiler alert, Hermione gets it in the arse in that section, I’ll leave a thing at the beginning of that section to make it easier to find. Anyway, the first two sections of this chapter contain; Masturbation, some magic used for sexual purposes, Hermione feeling a bit Hot-For-Teacher, Teacher feeling a bit Hot-For-Student, verbal sexual teasing, visual sexual teasing, anal masturbation, some fantasizing from both parties, and maybe one or two other things I’ve forgotten about.  
> The third section contains; anal play, rim jobs, orgasm denaial, anal fingering, squirting, anal fisting, and forced orgasms  
> The fourth section contains; magical dildos, sort-of-futanari, rough anal sex, creampies, and Hermione walking back to her dorm with goofy smile and a sore arse. 
> 
> Finally I apologise if the jokes/puns/wordplay are a turn off, I can’t help myself, if I see a chance to be kinda witty I’ll probably take it. I’ve also decided that UniCock™ is going to be a running gag (Possibly literally if I decide that deepthroating is something I wanna write about), I’m not even a little bit sorry.  
> I'm a long winded bastard aren't I? Sorry ‘bout that, anyways I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Happy Fapping :D

Hermione stood under the hot spray from the shower and rubbed the washcloth across her body to help rinse away the sweat from the last hour and change. The cloth slid over her erect nipple sending a jolt of pleasure straight to her oversexed brain. And oversexed it certainly was, she lustfully admitted to herself, ever since she’d gotten the first of her runic tattoos she’d found herself at least slightly randy all the time.

The tattoos had come about as part of her rapid trip from ‘curious about anal’ to riding a dildo bigger than her, admittedly small, forearm. Early on she decided that she wanted to be able to take it in the back door whenever the mood struck her without any additional effort.

She bit her lip with a quiet moan and ran the towel over her nipple again, slower this time, with a little less pressure. The featherlight touch sent an involuntary convulsion of pleasure through her body. With her free hand she gripped her unattended nipple and gently rolled it between her digits. A satisfied sigh, long and quiet, slipped out of her mouth as her head fell back, the spray from the shower head hit her throat and slid down the slight valley between her barely-there breasts. The pleasure from her nipples was creating a quickly growing need between her thighs, she wasn't in the mood for a long drawn out orgasm so she stopped rolling her nipple between her fingers and made one quick circle around it. A tattoo lit up with a gentle pulsating red light, the tattoo took over where her fingers left off, replicating the sensation almost perfectly. Best decision I ever made, she thought.

Runes were her first idea for a permanent solution to her problem. The initial version involved a clit piercing, through a bit of research she'd hit on the idea of a runic tattoo, it was relatively safe and with a bit of work she could make them toggleable. Through a bit (a lot) more research she'd found a book on various ways magical people used magic for/during/before/etc. sex, there was a whole section on runic tattoos including their common uses and implementation.

Hermione pressed her newly unemployed hand flat against her vulva, her fingers rested against her plug and her palm was pressing into her clit. With firm pressure she started moving her hand in small circles. The rougher texture of her knickers inside her vagina felt amazing as it scraped and stimulated her canal.

The rune patterns outlined in the book were pretty basic, they would have done most of what she wanted them to but… good enough just wasn't good enough, not when she could make a few modifications. By the time she was finished altering the runes she had a set of tattoos that would, in theory, be able to create any sensation she wanted in or on her body, give her total control over her pleasure sensitivity, make her all of skin more elastic, and ensure that she would never need a bathroom for anything other than showers or masturbation. She remembered being extremely excited to apply the runes to herself but she quickly hit a snag, the pattern was kind of extensive, to the point there was no way she could apply it on her own. The question was who could she… convince, to apply the runes for her.

She pressed her hand harder into her soft slippery lips and began rocking her hips back and forth. Her hand holding the cloth had stopped, she was too distracted by the sensations coming from below. She chose to remedy the unfortunate occurrence with a rudimentary animation charm, she reached out to the counter and picked up her wand, a moment later and the cloth was gently gliding across the two stiff little nubs on her chest. 

Ultimately she decided to ask the runes professor to check out the pattern of runes she wanted on her body. She tried to tell herself she just thought very highly of the woman’s skill with runes, she was the professor of the subject after all, but… Lust probably played more of a role in her choice than sense. Not to say the woman was incompetent, she was astoundingly good at what she did, Hermione just also happened to really want into her knickers. Professor Babbling was incredibly young for a Professor, thin, 5’8”, with absolutely perfect C cups, a deep sexy voice that was smooth as velvet and a dislike of robes that left her fantastic arse (Hermione actually caught herself drooling over said bum more than once) on display. Finally, completing the picture of a woman who made drool pour from all of Hermione’s lips, was her little black bob cut framing a face that Hermione desperately wanted to see peeking at her from between her thighs. 

By now her hand was getting a bit squished between her thighs, so she stepped halfway onto the edge of the bathtub, both to get more leverage and for better access to her center. External stimulation wasn't enough, she needed something targeted. She crooked her two middle fingers, slipping them easily into her pussy. 

She recalled that the logic behind her decision wasn’t entirely coherent and if she had stopped to think about it she probably would have realized that she had no idea what she expected to get out of the interaction. Professors are, after all, authority figures and as such probably aren’t allowed to get sexually involved with students in any capacity, at least in the muggle world. The same, as it turned out, was true of Professors in the magical world as well, but it seemed that Hogwarts took a 'don't ask don't tell' approach to the subject. Thoughts of Professor Babbling drew a randy moan from her throat and a particularly vivid memory to the forefront of her mind. 

She was waiting outside the runes classroom, classes had just ended for the day (she’d been kicked out a bit early, the professor didn’t want her distracting him from helping the other students… or at least that’s what he said). So, finding herself with a bit of free time she’d taken her _personal project_ to the runes classroom, when the clock chimed and the door opened the students inside the classroom, through simple application of the principles of osmosis, quickly became students in the hallway. 

Up to that point Hermione had been standing outside the classroom imagining the professor completely nude and in various poses. Just before it opened she’d been picturing the professor bent over at the waist, pulling her supple arse cheeks apart and looking up at Hermione from between her knees. In her mind’s eye the Professor had puffy outer lips hiding all but a hint of her inner lips and her pink hole was gaping ever so slightly, just enough to get a slight view inside her, where some white liquid was threatening to spill out. She remembered having an intense desire, no, a nearly overwhelming _need_ to be the one to pump the white liquid into Babbling’s snatch, she had no idea what the liquid was, just that she wanted it to be _HERS_ . The longer she pictured the Professor’s naked body the more details she added, a shiny metal buttplug, no a widely gaping arsehole with a thick line of white liquid ( _MINE_ , she recalled thinking) oozing from the Babbling’s gaping arse down one side of her pussy where it dripped steadily off of her clit and onto her stunning face… Did she shave her pubic hair? Maybe a little tuft of black in a heart shape with the point just above her clit? How did her cunny tast- 

The door opening had interrupted her at this point, thoroughly derailing her train of thought. Once the students had cleared out of the room she slipped in and… completely froze. There, sitting on her desk at the far side of the room in all her wet-dream-inducing glory, was Professor Bathsheda Babbling, one of the sexiest women in the entire castle, _The_ sexiest in Hermione’s opinion. And Hermione just stood there, suddenly feeling ugly and stupid and like the entire thing was a horrible idea and holy crap what was she thinking even talking to this woman about- OH SWEET MERLIN! She’d actually thought coming to this woman, this _Professor_ , about her idea for personal masturbation tattoos was a good idea?!?!?! Worse she actually brought sketches and diagrams of said tattoos with her to _show_ the woman! She wanted to run as fast as her legs would let her and absolutely, under no circumstances, _never ever_ get within ten feet of this woman for the rest of her life, but her legs wouldn’t move. 

Professor Babbling chose that exact moment to look up, she smiled sweetly at Hermione, (She would swear her knees wobbled and her stomach did a backflip) and said, “Hello miss. What’s your name and what can I do for you?” Hermione’s eyes widened and felt the blood drain from her face, she looked down at the parchment in her hand, completely covered in diagrams and runes and the patterns and locations of where she wanted them- OH FUCK. In her panic she thought that this could easily get her expelled and she tried to back out as fast as humanly possible but she just stood there stuttering. The Professor, apparently used to stuttering people approaching her for things, stood from her desk, walked over and plucked the parchment out of Hermione’s slack grip. While Hermione’s panic increased tenfold Professor Babbling studied the parchment. After a moment of reading she walked behind Hermione and closed the door.

* * *

Bathsheda stood behind the slip of a girl and glanced between her and the scribbles on the parchment, the intent behind them was very... _explicit_. The idea wasn’t bad, but the girl clearly didn’t understand certain subtleties, and in her randiness she'd also overlooked a few key points. Overall though… She reached out and gently slid the robe from the girl’s shoulders, attempting to both to make her more comfortable and get a better look at her. The girl was so caught up with her thoughts she didn’t even seem to notice. Bathsheda tossed the garment over the back of a nearby chair.

Her eyes slid over the shaking girl’s back, down her rather unflattering skirt, down her calves and back up again. There was a small chance that this was a prank to embarrass the girl… she’d have to make sure the drawings were indeed hers, or that she wanted sex, that would work just as well. She glanced at the small circle of runes clearly labeled ‘Anus Tattoo - This one should increase sensitivity, elasticity and eliminate certain needs that add unwanted steps to every masturbation session.’ The circle was set over an incredibly detailed moving illustration of an anus that several, frankly quite large, spheres were shown penetrating, and if Bathsheda watched long enough, they also came back out again. She tilted her head to one side, admiring the way the drawing showed the muscular hole stretching and stretching before the large balls finally popped all the way past the sphincter. She especially liked how the drawing depicted the anus gaping slightly so she could still see the last sphere once it had seated itself inside the rectum, she thought it added a nice level of detail. Either way she was keeping this, high quality masturbation material aside, the idea was something she was definitely going to use on someone.

The actual runic design was far too simple to manage any of the things the girl wanted, but some of the key runes were in place and with a bit of help from the runes Professor… Well, Bathsheda thought licking her lips, someone would need to… _test_ the tattoos, make sure they’re working properly, maybe make a few additions… that sort of thing. But first the girl needed to relax, she looked like she was going to pass out or try to bolt. The first would be inconvenient, and the second… Bathsheda wouldn’t let happen, the high level locking charm on the door made sure of that. The girl wasn’t leaving until Bathsheda let her. 

After two quick swishes of her wand she placed her hand on the girl’s back and gently guided her to a nearby chair, then she sat herself down on the edge of the desk just across the aisle. She spread her knees as wide as possible, the movement caught the student’s eye and she looked up, straight at Bathsheda’s crotch where she knew her vulva was practically on display, thanks to recently banished knickers and transfigured leggings. She smiled as kindly as she could and said, “Well miss, I didn’t catch your name, could you repeat it for me?”

“Hermione Granger.” a very high pitched squeak responded, her eyes were locked onto Bathsheda’s almost visible genitalia.

Fish in a barrel, Bathsheda thought smugly, so this is Minerva’s precious little genius. A quick glance at the parchment in her hand confirmed to her that Minerva’s opinion was fairly well justified, assuming the sketches were hers. Oh I’m so telling all the other female Professors about this, Septima is going to be chomping at the bit to help me, I wonder if she’ll make up a few spells to use? Bathsheda could feel herself getting wet and she glanced down just in time to see a little pink tongue dart out of Hermione’s mouth, internally Bathsheda smirked, It almost doesn't matter if the diagrams belong to her with how intently she’s staring at my twat. Time to remind her why she came here, and hopeful why she was going to cum back, again and again.

Bathsheda slipped one arm behind herself and leaned back, bracing herself on the desk, she deliberately looked away, toward a magically hidden mirror on one side of the classroom, to make it seem like she wasn’t paying attention to where Hermione was staring, “So Miss Granger, what can you tell me about this drawing of yours?”

Hermione’s eyes snapped up to Bathsheda’s face and the pinkness in the girl’s cheeks changed to a bright cherry red faster than Bathsheda thought possible, she nearly laughed out loud as the girl sputtered and squeaked. She shifted her bum around on the desk to draw the girl’s attention back where it was supposed to be, it almost didn’t work. Once her eyes were ‘on the prize’ so to speak, she reminded Hermione in a throaty voice, “Miss Granger? Your drawing?”

“It’s nothing!” The girl said quickly her eyes darted back and forth between Bathsheda’s face and her crotch, she seemed to think Bathsheda hadn’t already caught her staring, the poor naive girl.

“Oh?” she purred in that same tone. Bathsheda set the parchment aside and slid her hand, the one not bracing herself on the table, down between her thighs, outside her leggings. She began slowly tapping her middle finger on her inner thigh, “Are you sure about that?”

Hermione didn’t respond, she was staring transfixed at the slim digit tapping away so close to Bathsheda’s pussy. Bathsheda turned her head to look Hermione full in the face and cleared her throat, Hermione jumped halfway out of her chair and tried to meet Bathsheda’s eyes, she said, “Miss Granger, I asked if you were sure that your drawing was ‘nothing.’”

In a tone bordering on panic Hermione said, much more loudly than necessary, “Yes! It was just some scribbles! I shouldn’t have wasted your ti-” 

“That’s enough, thank you.” She cut the girl off. This time when the girl looked away her gaze fell all the way to the floor. Bathsheda looked at the girl’s bush, the one on her head that is, and thought about her next move. She decided to see what happened when she let Hermione know she was aware of what the drawing was supposed to accomplish. Bathsheda let the silence linger a few moments more. 

She laid back on the desk making sure to keep her legs spread wide, to keep her cunny on display as much as possible. The rustling made Hermione glance up and Bathsheda heard her swallow harshly, she moved her fingers from their resting position on her thigh to her aching centre and began massaging herself through the fabric. She nearly moaned out loud in relief the moment her fingers touched her labia. Hermione’s breathing gave an abrupt, audible hitch and Bathsheda knew she was watching very closely, she said “Don’t mind me Miss Granger, I’m just… _relieving an itch_.”

She began picturing the little student on her knees facing away from her, she was fully clothed but her skirt was flipped up. The girl wore plain white knickers (she probably did in reality as well, she'll need a better selection of lingerie… mmm, thoughts for later) her knickers were soaked through and Bathsheda imagined herself pressing one finger directly into the middle of the big wet spot. She imagined the soft flesh spreading easily as she teased the girl.

Her fingers began moving more forcefully, her juices having already soaked through the thin fabric allowed her fingers to slip around easily. All this foreplay is destroying my self control, Bathsheda thought as she reluctantly stopped herself. She leaned forward again and brought her dripping wet hand to her face, a quick peek past her glistening fingers confirmed that Hermione followed the movement, she held it just in front of her mouth and took a slow deep breath through her nose. This time a moan did escape her lips, Bathsheda _loved_ the smell of her own juices, her eyes fell closed as she tipped her head back and allowed a few drops to fall onto her tongue. The tiny sweet drops were hardly more than a tease for her tongue and she couldn’t stop herself from licking her arousal from her fingers. She opened her eyes and tilted her head forward again, she made eye contact with Hermione and immediately thought, Damn, I meant to offer to let her suck on one of them. Oh well, I’m still soaked, no big deal. 

Bathsheda put on her personal version of the Patented McGonagall ‘Disappointed Professor Face’ and lightly scolded the girl, mostly to remind her of her most recent response, “Miss Granger, I am the Professor of ancient runes in this castle, I can tell exactly what your plans were simply from your choice of runes. Not to mention you labeled your illustrations, including diagrams of the tattoos in place. You seem to have a serious obsession with inserting objects into your rectum… Out of curiosity is that intended to be your bum in the ‘Anus Tattoo’ illustration?” 

Hermione’s face lost all colour and she sat there with her mouth moving, not making a sound. Bathsheda smirked and casually leaned back onto her elbow, she slipped her hand into her leggings until her fingers were touching her entrance. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh as her fingers sank into her hole, they weren’t filling by any means but with all this teasing any stimulation was welcome relief. As quickly as they went in she pulled them back out, Hermione meanwhile, got an eyeful of Bathsheda’s hand pumping in and out under her leggings. Hermione’s startled voice rang out, “Professor! What are you doing?!”

Bathsheda pumped her fingers faster, and moaned, “What do you think I’m doing, Miss Granger?” She jammed her fingers into her drooling canal and rapidly began curling and uncurling them, “Ah that’s right, you have no idea do you? Let me switch to something you might find a little more familiar.”

With her free hand she pushed one leg behind her head and then pulled her fingers out of her aching pussy, next she brought her other leg behind her head. Once her cheeks were spread as wide as she could get them without holding them with her hands, she grabbed the crotch of her leggings and pulled, the sound of tearing fabric filled the room and exposed her bits to Hermione’s gaping face. She threaded her arm between her legs and pressed her slick fingers against her pink rosebud. Not caring if Hermione was watching she circled her rear cock sleeve, spreading her natural lube over the other hole begging her for attention. 

Hermione was too transfixed to say anything as Professor Babbling pressed her middle finger into her arsehole, it slipped in easily and the Professor let out a guttural sounding groan before mumbling, “Fuck _yes_ , that’s what I was waiting for.” She pushed it in all the way to her last knuckle, and drew back languidly, setting a slow pace for her self-anal penetration. 

The slippery digit in her arse felt sinfully good, but it still wasn’t enough, she wanted something more and she wanted it from the anal lover a few feet away. She spoke as evenly as she could, “There, that’s better. This is a little more your speed isn’t it Hermione? Do you like seeing other arseholes or do you just like stretching your own I wonder? Tell me about the tattoos you want.”

Hermione stared wide eyed at Professor Babbling's finger pumping slowly in and out of her back passage, she couldn't believe it was actually happening, she tried to speak but she only managed a strangled stutter, "I… I…"

Bathsheda pulled her finger almost out of her greedy ring, “Yes Hermione? I'm listening.”

“I want the tattoos because… because I like to-” she swallowed harshly and tracked each revolution of Bathsheda’s middle finger as it slowly circled her hole, it was like she was waiting for something, “I like to-to play with myself,”

Progress! Bathsheda cheered mentally, time to give her a reward. She pressed a second finger into her puckered hole and gently worked the pair of them in and out. It was getting really hard to keep her voice steady, “Uh huh, keep going.”

Hermione was almost hyperventilating as she watched the two digits struggling to gain entrance to Professor Babbling’s back door, “I don’t want to have to cast cleansing charms every day and I want to be able to” she seemed to lose all confidence when at the second half of her sentence, “p-play with my- my bum whenever I f-feel like it.”

Bathsheda slipped her other hand into position and began to rub at her clit, she was breathing hard and fast. She could tell Hermione was just about to break, she just needed one more push, “Come on Hermione, talk to me, talk _dirty_ to me, I want all the details. Tell me what you want to do to your arse when your tattoos are in place. I’m so close and I want you to make me cum. Don’t you want to be the reason I cum? Don’t you want _me_ to cum _for you_?”

Hearing the gorgeous woman before her ask, no _beg_ , for Hermione to make her... come? What did that mean? Whatever it meant the tone of her begging by itself crushed any chance of Hermione backing out, she “There’s a toy I saw when I was walking down Diagon alley with my parents, the plaque on the pedestal said it was a Unicock™ brand Unicorn dildo.”

“One of the big ones that cum?” she breathed, her fingers were hammering into her rear, her hand was flying back and forth over her clit.

The Professor seemed to be hoping for an affirmative so Hermione responded the way she seemed to want, “Yeah I think so. It was huge, ” Next she admitted something she thought Professor Babbling might want to know, “The moment I saw it I couldn’t help but think of how the head would feel inside me, sliding back and forth in my b-bum, it felt so real like it was actually there. It went on and on, I’ve never felt something so good before, and then it slammed into me and I felt it spasm and thicken and a huge gush of something hot and slimy came out of it. It just kept pumping this hot slimy goo into me until I felt like I was going to burst, and it felt so good.”

Oh? Couldn’t help it huh? It must have been in an enchanted display case, Bathsheda thought, wish I could have seen that. Her breath was coming in pants now, she was close, but she wanted a good mental image while she came. She closed her eyes and pictured Hermione fully dressed rubbing her hands over a slight bump in her belly, clearly visible under her robes. She panted out her next sentence, “You want it to cum inside you don’t you? You’re going to walk around with a belly full of spunk and a plug in your bum aren’t you? Please say yes! I’m gonna cum and I want to see your belly bulging with Unicorn seed.”

The raw desperate lust in the Professor’s voice made something primal in Hermione's mind scream in approval, she all but shouted, “Yes! Yes! I want to be able to take it all the way into my arsehole! I want my bum stretched out so much that there's no way it'll ever go back to normal without magic!'

Hermione’s voice complemented the mental image perfectly and Bathsheda came with a loud groan, her legs slid out from behind her head and her thighs clamped around her hands. Her anus spasmed around her fingers and every muscle in her back contracted, pushing her chest out and the back of her head into the desk. Convulsion after convulsion rocked her body, her pelvic muscles contracted hard enough to force her fingers out and if her palm wasn't in the way she would have squirted all over the student in front of her.

When her orgasm finally tapered off she collapsed limply onto the desk, Fuck that was good, the only way it could have been better was if I had a couple cocks in me instead of just my fingers, Bathsheda thought through her satisfied haze.

HERMIONE’S ARSE GETS FISTED IN THIS SECTION

Hermione's concerned voice broke into her post-orgasmic lethargy, “Professor are you alright?”

Babbling nearly cringed at the tone of Hermione’s voice. That wasn’t the sound she wanted to hear after an orgasm like that… or any orgasm for that matter. Now seemed like as good a time as any to start teaching the girl, she spoke gently, “Shh, Hermione, calm down and do _exactly_ as I tell you.”

That same quivering tone replied quietly, “Ok.”

Bathsheda let out a long breath and told herself the girl was almost certainly a virgin, or maybe she just hadn't had a really good orgasm yet. She spoke slowly and deliberately, “This is your first lesson, stand up from your chair and come over here, next to me please.”

The sound of a chair scuffing the floor attested to Hermione’s obedience. She waited until the shuffling of feet stopped next to her, before Hermione could speak in that buzzkilling tone again Bathsheda said just as gently as before, “Don't say anything. Now climb onto the table with me, straddle my waist and then lay down on top of me, chest to chest please. Keep your face level with mine.” 

“Pr-”

“ _Exactly_ as I tell you please, Miss Granger.” She repeated in a firmer voice.

The desk creaked slightly as Miss Granger climbed up one leg at a time, but it was a solidly built thing so Bathsheda wasn’t worried. She felt Hermione shuffle forward until her knees were lightly touching her thigh, after a moment of Hermione just sitting there she offered some encouragement, “Just throw your leg over my waist,” She felt one of the knees lift up and then skin of the girl’s thighs touching her bare stomach as Hermione’s weight settled on Bathsheda’s waist, “that’s it, good girl, now lean all the way forward.”

She opened her eyes to see the nervous girl on top of her, she took the hand she was rubbing her clit with and brushed it through the girl’s bushy mane, the expression on Hermione’s face made it clear she wanted to lean into the touch. She cradled the back of Hermione's head and offered a bit more encouragement, "You're doing great, just brace yourself on the table and slowly come down, I'll guide you," she kept her hand on the girl's head and gently pulled her down, "That's the way, just keep coming." Hermione didn't resist and soon her negligible weight had settled on the Professor's chest.

She cupped Hermione’s cheek, the girl’s eyelashes fluttered shut and Bathsheda took a moment to take in her partner’s face. The girl was, in a word, adorable. She was tiny, hardly over five feet, with barely anything that could be called breasts and her face was all gentle slopes and soft edges. She shifted her focus a bit and felt a rush of satisfaction upon locating the glistening streaks through the little brunette’s hair, she looks good with my pussy juice in her hair. She took her other hand, careful not to wipe her fingers off on Hermione’s uniform, and cradled her hip. 

She slowly stroked her thumb across Hermione's face, the girl let out a desperate whine, Bathsheda leaned in and pressed her lips against Hermione's closed mouth, the girl's body jolted from the contact but Bathsheda held on until her partner relaxed. Her next move was to gently run her tongue along Hermione's lips, it had the desired effect and the girl parted her lips ever so slightly. Bathsheda sucked the girl's lower lip into her mouth and let it go with a slight pop. Then she pressed the opening, she kissed Hermione a little more forcefully, the girl tentatively began to kiss her back. She let Hermione set the pace of their snogging, the tiny brunette's initial nervousness quickly gave way to incredible enthusiasm and Bathsheda found herself opening her mouth to allow Hermione's tongue to slip in and dance clumsily with her own.

They were both breathing harder when they broke apart, Hermione noticeably more so. OK I'm done with this formal teacher-student BS, Bathsheda decided unequivocally, she spoke quietly in a voice that barely broke the silence, "Alright cutie, my middle name's Anabelle, you can call me any variation of it you like."

"O-ok." 

"Oook… what?" Bathsheda responded leadingly.

"Ok… Belle?" That earned Hermione a quick kiss on the tip of her nose that sent a warm feeling through her body.

“Hermoine, could you do me a small favour pretty please?” Belle said in an innocent tone as she brought her hand from Hermione's hip up to her mouth, she circled Hermione’s lips with her second and third fingers, “I just pulled these out of my bum and I thought you might want to suck them clean for me, pretty please?”

Hermione looked down and stared hungrily at the Professor’s fingers, they glistened slightly in the light from some kind of lubrication charm, sucking on them after they’d been in the Professor’s arse just seemed so wrong… but the erotic thrill was undeniable, not to mention the fact that she wanted to do it so badly, she licked her lips and tasted… blueberry lube? Why was there… Oh… _Oh…_ her eyes half closed and she licked her lips again, more slowly, savouring the way her lips tasted and the feel of her tongue gliding across them, before she wrapped her hands around the Professor’s wrist, she brought Bathsheda’s hand up until the palm was almost brushing her nose and licked from Belle’s palm all the way to the tips of her fingers, then she tilted her head forward just a little, when she moved forward again the Professor’s fingers slipped into her mouth. She sucked and licked until there was no trace of blueberries left. 

Professor Babbling hummed in pleasure, imagining her little student sucking on something a little… girthier. “Good Girl, I'm going to be teaching you quite a bit, different things, but almost all of it will involve one of us cumming until we can't stand. Since we’re here though, we'll start with aftercare.”

There was that word again, Hermione had no idea what it meant, well if Belle was willing to teach she should probably ask questions for clarification. She finally, reluctantly, let go of the Professor’s fingers and asked, "Cumming?" 

“Having an orgasm, You know that feeling when you've spent a while hammering your fingers into your bum and there's this amazing feeling that builds up in your belly,” Hermione was nodding along, “it feels so good and you just have to keep shagging your bum until it boils over and you're left a shaking quivering mess? That is an orgasm, ‘Cumming’ is just dirty slang for having an orgasm.”

"Now for lesson one, I like a good post cum snuggle, that's why you're on top of me, but I'm almost ready for another go, so maybe aftercare was a bad place to start. And if I remember correctly, I owe you an earth shattering orgasm." 

With that Belle flipped them over and pinned Hermione to the desk with her hands over her head. She leaned down and smothered the girl's squeak of protest with another intense kiss. This time when they broke apart the Professor stood from the desk and said, "Face down on the desk, cutie."

Hermione hurried to comply, she was so randy her cunt was aching and her arse was begging for something to stretch her ring and fill her rectum. Once she was facing the desk Bathsheda pulled her back by the hips until she could touch the floor with her toes, then she flipped up Hermione’s skirt and took a step back to get a look at what she was working with. As expected the girl’s knickers were drenched, what wasn’t as expected was how thin they were, the girl’s puffy, hairless lips were clearly visible and the sopping fabric clung heavily to her vulva. No pubic hair, not even a little patch on her mound, not even stubble… Anabelle wasn’t sure how to feel when she realized Hermione’s only bush was the one on her head. 

Bathsheda picked her wand up from the desk and flicked it twice, the first was a quick cleansing charm directed at her partner's arse, the second left her standing naked from the waist down. She continued her inspection with the girl’s arse, nice round fleshy cheeks, wider hips than she would have expected, she reached out, took a cheek in each hand and gave them a squeeze, they were just what she was hoping for, pliable, soft, and just the right amount of firmness. Belle licked her lips and smirked, if her hole is half as nice as her cheeks this is going to be so much fun. She threaded her thumbs up into the waistband of Hermione’s knickers and slipped them down to her knees. Bathsheda braced herself on Hermione’s arse cheeks and knelt down to get a close up view of her back door, it was a sexy little pink ring of muscle, as she watched it opened and closed ever so slightly, she couldn’t stop herself from pulling the girls cheeks apart to open it up a bit more, the way her pussy juice glistened on it just looked so fucking good… Bathsheda stopped herself, tongue out and half an inch from the tantalizing fuck hole in front of her. Fuck, right gotta ask first, "Hermione? May I lick your arsehole?"

Her voice was somewhere between frustrated and desperate lust when she said, "Please, I don't care what you do, just make me cum."

Blanket permission to do anything I want huh? Bathsheda glanced at her hand, she pressed her fingers together, closing her thumb into her palm as closely as possible, can I get all the way to my wrist…? Mmm I hope so, first though… She leaned forward and ran a light circle around Hermione's ring with her tongue, her hands kept the girl in place when she twitched, she kept making circles, too light to be satisfying but just enough to make her randier, until Hermione was squirming in place and trying to mash her arse into Bathsheda's face. 

Hermione was making cute frustrated little moans with every circle of Belle's tongue, which meant it was time to go a little harder, she moved forward until her chin was pressing into Hermione's cunt and her nose was resting in the crack of her arse, she pushed her tongue into the muscular sphincter firmly and it spread eagerly. Hermione's moans grew needier, she seemed to be trying to keep her voice down, Belle took that as a challenge. she let go of one of Hermione's arse cheeks and gripped the flesh on either side of the girl's clit, she squeezed lightly and rolled the flesh between her fingers. The girl bucked backwards with a gasp, her breathing intensified and she switched from moaning to mumbling to herself, Bathsheda could make out, "...gonna cum, Professor Babbling is gonna make…" Oh no you don't, I'm not done yet, you can cum when I get my fist in your arse, not a second sooner. 

Quickly her hand left Hermione's clit and landed on her wand, with another well practised flick she cast a charm that would let Hermione get to the edge but it wouldn't let her go over until it was removed. Satisfied with her spell she returned to rolling the girl's clit between her fingers. The petite brunette started to whimper, she had to know something wasn't as it should be, Bathsheda mashed her face into Hermione's rear and wiggled her tongue vigorously, at the same moment she tightened her hold on the girl's button. Hermione gasped out loud and her breathing turned into ragged panting and she cried, “I’m so close, why can’t I cum?”

That was what Bathsheda wanted to hear, she pulled back and licked her lips, then she let go of Hermione’s arse entirely. She asked, “You wanna cum?”

“Yes!” Hermione pleaded back.

“Alright, pull your cheeks open for me,”

Two hands immediately reached back and spread Hermione’s bottocks, the Professor pressed two fingers into the brunette’s rosebud, it opened just as eagerly as it did for her tongue. She pushed her fingers in until they couldn't go any deeper before pulling them back until her fingertips were just inside, she smashed her hand forward again setting a hard pace as she worked them back and forth until Hermione's hole was just how she wanted it. Once her student had been sufficiently loosened up Professor Babbling let go of her clit and slipped her newly freed fingers past Hermione's sphincter next to her other hand. Then she pulled slowly outward with both hands, Hermione's breathing had become loud and erratic, she was begging out loud, "Oh Merlin! Professor, please, it feels so good! I want to cum so badly!"

Her arsehole stretched a little bit, Anabelle slid her fingers around and pulled again, it opened up a bit more, one more, slightly more forceful, pull made Hermione moan loudly. Finally she was loose enough, Belle switched one hand back to her new lover's clit and slipped in the last two fingers of her other hand in their place. She shoved her open hand forward until her fingers were all the way in, she bobbed her hand back and forth trying to get her knuckles to slip past the muscular gatekeeper. Hermione let out a strangled noise and her mumbling lost any semblance of coherence as Professor Babbling pushed her arm forward against the small girl's resisting anus. As it twitched and spasmed around her digits Bathsheda started twisting her wrist and wiggling her fingers, hoping the extra movement would achieve what simply pushing back and forth couldn't seem to. 

The air was rapidly becoming charged with magic, it mixed with the heady smell of Hermione's cunt juice intensifying it into a potent aphrodisiac. With one strong thrust forward Professor Babbling's hand finally opened Hermione's loose arse enough to sheathe her hand up to her thumb in her lover's rectum. With a loud groan Hermione's magic exploded and the spell keeping her teetering on the edge of orgasm disintegrated, her legs shook and her pussy squirted stream after stream of girl juice all over Belle's clothed tits. Belle had to push hard to keep her hand from being shoved right back out of Hermione's clenching hole, the girl must be one hell of a powerful witch to break that spell. The shaking lasted for minutes, juice squirted out of her snatch with every wave of orgasmic pleasure lancing through her, she couldn't manage a single thought except for just how amazing Professor Babbling's hand felt lodged in her arse. Eventually her orgasm tapered off, her cunt gave a few last pitiful squirts, her rectum spasmed weakly and her entire body felt like jelly, her orgasm ended and she collapsed limply onto the desk. 

I wanted to be wrist deep in your arsehole when you did that, thought Anabelle slightly annoyed. She took a deep breath to relax herself, the scent of magically charged pussy juice flooded her nostrils, the aphrodisiac bulldozed past her higher reasoning straight into her brain's pleasure centre triggering a chain reaction she couldn’t hope to control. A powerful wave of unadulterated lust flowed down her spine into every cell of her body, she looked down at her hand, her thumb rested against her lover's hole, the only thing preventing her from getting what she wanted. I wanted to shove my hand up your arse… Without conscious thought her hand came back just a bit and her thumb folded into her palm, then she surged forward, Hermione’s pre-stretched arse barely offered enough resistance to slow her fist down as it ploughed it’s way into her rectum. With a weak popping sensation, like pulling on a watch, she pushed past the sphincter and buried her hand in Hermione’s colon.

Hermione gripped the table, completely unprepared to handle the continued assault, she gasped sharply as the Professor’s entire hand forced it’s way in her back door. She felt so unbelievably full, it was too much, breathlessly she pleaded, “Please Professor, stop! It feels too good, I can’t-” 

“Sorry, you’ll have to say that louder, I can’t hear you.” Belle shoved two fingers into Hermione’s cunny, pistoning them in and out to gather up some of the brunette’s wetness, after she’d collected enough she slathered it down her forearm. Satisfied that she was properly lubricated she made a fist and pushed forward, inch by inch her arm slid into it’s tight, hot sleeve. Her forearm was halfway inside her student's guts when she rotated her wrist and started to pull back out, she pulled until the girl's anus bulged out, refusing to let go of Belle's fist. She rotated her hand back to its original orientation and plunged back in, faster than before, she went a little deeper before pulling back out again. Her fist fucking quickly developed a rhythm, in; rotate, out; rotate back, faster and deeper with each push, soon she was punching into Hermione's colon up to her elbow. 

The fist pounding into her left Hermione completely overcome with pleasure, she could barely breathe, she couldn’t form coherent thoughts let alone speak, from Belle’s first push into her rectum she was in a near constant state of orgasm. Hermione’s cunt gushed and spasmed with each push/pull of the Professor’s arm sending more of her girl cum splattering into Belle’s soaking wet shirt and from there into the expanding puddle on the floor. The Professor fisted her arse at a blistering pace, every inch of her forearm ploughed into the little brunette before being ripped back out only to repeat the process again and again. After several minutes of constant vigorous anal abuse her cunt’s gushes began to slow, first down to squirts then to a trickle, the constant overwhelming pleasure ensured that her spasms continued at full strength even with no girl cum left to ejaculate. 

Bathsheda continued brutally fucking her student's arsehole even as each squirt became weaker and weaker, she continued even after they tapered off entirely. After a few more minutes of hammering into Hermione's back door hard enough to ensure it would never completely close again and the little girl's dripping cunt failing to find more juice to add to the growing pool on the floor Belle slowed down. Belle slowly pushed her arm into Hermione's spasming insides one final time, her sleeve's entire body was quaking as she hit the bend of her elbow and stopped. She paused for a moment to let the brunette catch her breath, then she ever so slowly pulled her clenched fist back out of the hot, abused, and sensitive insides of her student, upon reaching the girl's anus she kept pulling. The ring of muscle bulged out and opened even further than it had for her forearm, Hermione's stuttering breathing stopped entirely as Bathsheda continued retracting her fist, she rotated her hand a little bit, more to stimulate the overused nerves in her student's guts than to help free her hand, with a sound halfway between a slurp and a pop her anal assault finally ended.

The pleasure Hermione felt because of the Professor's fist insistently pressing against the inside of her hole was almost unbearable in her exhausted state, each breath came as a gasp, her fingers had long since run out of energy to grip the table, her legs felt like ropes dangling from a centre of pleasure so intense it left her breathless, but as the Professor gave one final pull the sensation peaked, triggering another orgasm. Her back arched and her cunny gave one last pitiful dribble and once more she collapsed bonelessly onto the desk.

Belle took a step back to examine her handiwork, the formerly tight ring of muscle was red and looking very sore, it was stretched wide and didn't seem to be able to close up again, the way it gaped offered a clear view into Hermione's rectum. Overall Belle was quite pleased with herself, the only issue now was that she _really_ needed to cum.

HERMIONE GETS SODOMIZED IN THIS SECTION

She paused another moment to admire the way Hermione's gaping arsehole twitched weakly every few seconds before leaving her student on the desk, struggling with the aftershocks of an incredible orgasm, and moved to her own desk at the front of the classroom. She plonked her bum into her chair and pulled open the bottom right drawer of her desk, she rifled through the various… objects, she would use on certain students as rewards, or punishments… depending on the student's preference. She picked up one of the largest ones, it had nothing on a full size UniCock™ but it was still nearly the size of her forearm with thick ribbing down its length, it was more than most people's arses could handle. The object was a dildo, one that had no need for a harness to attach itself to the woman in need of a cock, it was long, thick, ribbed and covered with runes, two balls, each half the size of a bludger, hung beneath a large bulbous protrusion on one end of the toy. 

Belle, cock in hand, stood from her chair and walked back to her newest lover. Hermione was showing signs of consciousness, barely, every now and again she would put her toes on the floor and try to support herself but she could never manage enough energy to actually stand. She could probably use a pick me up, Professor Babbling thought, she moved to her wand and with a well practised summoning charm she called a bottle of UniCock™ Brand Virility-Invigorating-Anal-and-Genital-Restorative-Aqua, _for witches, or wizards, we don't judge; for those times you just have to ride the unicorn, but don't want to be left feeling like you did until halfway into next week_ , from her quarters. The bottle arrived quickly and landed in her hand with a quiet slap, she popped the cork and took a short look at her lover's ruined back entrance, she felt a small rush of pride for a job well done and then she pressed the open mouth of the bottle into her student's hole and poured a bit inside. With a quick flick of her wand the small amount of potion evenly coated her student's rectum, another little flick activated the restorative. The effect was nearly instantaneous, her gaping arsehole quickly returned to its normal flesh tone and closed up a little, not much, just enough to give her a proper hug while she pumped a massive helping of her genes into the girl’s colon. 

Bathsheda set the little bottle on the chair next to the desk and widened her stance while crouching slightly in order to get her thighs apart enough for the toy, she brought the oversized member between her thighs and pressed the large rune engraved bulb into her lower lips, they were wet and slippery so the toy slid into her canal with relatively little effort despite the size of the bulbous protrusion. Magical energy pulsed from the bulb sending a pleasant buzzing through the sensitive tissues of her pussy as the toy attached itself to her. An experimental tug sent a shot of pleasure throbbing down the dildo’s length indicating the magical apparatus was working as intended, a nasty smirk crept onto her face.

Belle stepped up to her lover’s backside and rested the tip of her new appendage against the slightly gaping sphincter, she wasn’t in the mood for any kind of foreplay, she wanted to bathe her lover in her spunk, inside and out, so that was what she was going to do. With one quick thrust of her hips she sheathed every inch of her thick ribbed cock into the brunette’s rectum. 

The sudden thick intrusion coming through her back door felt almost painfully good and Hermione couldn’t stop a loud groan from escaping her mouth. She barely had enough time to grip the table before she felt something warm and firm against her open cheeks, she felt two pointed lumps of soft flesh on her back and hot breath on the back of her neck. A deep and hoarse voice she barely recognized as Belle’s whispered, “Do you like that?”

Hermione whispered back, “I love it, I love it so much Professor.” The amount of need in her voice shocked her, and there was something about her own desperation that turned her on even more.

She felt a kiss pressed into the back of her neck, a shiver raced down her spine from the contact, the Professor’s hoarse voice whispered again, “Good answer love, hold on tight.”

Two hands dug into her hips and the girthy object parked in her arse was ripped out violently before being slammed right back in so hard she felt her brain rattle around in her skull, oddly her hips didn’t hurt from getting smashed into the desk, not that she had enough brain power available to notice. Belle once again set an incredible pace into and back out of Hermione’s well lubricated colon, the massive object felt amazing as it reshaped her lower intestine in preparation for the sloppy white paint job that was cumming next.

The room was filled with a chorus of sounds, loud female grunts, one high the other deep, both desperate with need, mingled with heavy breathing, a wet slurping noise caused by a turgid pole pumping rapidly in and out of a tightly clinging ring and the sharp staccato sound of flesh slapping into flesh. They’d barely started and Bathsheda could already feel an enormous orgasm building from the way the dildo was beginning to pull magic from her core down into its large balls. Her oversized balls tightened as they began to fill with a potent mixture of sperm and semen, a stray thought somehow floated through Belle’s sensation overloaded mind, it’s a good thing I’ve got this in her arse, I didn’t even think about contraceptives. The thought was brutally shoved from her mind by the imminent discharge of her cum gun. Between grunts she managed to ask, “In or out?”

“What?” Hermione asked in confusion, she barely even registered the question through the sinfully distracting sensation of being viciously sodomized and she had no idea what it meant.

Belle’s voice was clearly strained as she grit out, “I’m gonna cum and it’s going to make a big sticky mess, do you want it up your arse or in your hair?”

Hermione opened her mouth to answer when she realized she kinda wanted both, she’d have to analyze that more later-

The Professor loudly interrupted her thoughts, “Hermione, I can’t hold on much longer.”

The toy rearranging her guts and the Professor’s hips slamming into her arse cheeks felt so good that she didn’t want to lose it, she loudly announced her decision, “Cum in me! Please! Make a huge mess in my bum!”

Permission obtained, Belle tightened her hold on her student's hips and surged forward letting her control go entirely, a torrent of magically generated and highly potent baby batter erupted from her engorged testicle facsimiles, through her enchanted silicone dick, past Hermione's back entrance, and flooded into her cum catcher’s guts. Each pulse of her cock sent another helping of hot creamy seed into the girl beneath her, each jet of cum pushed her deposit deeper into the little cock sleeve's bowels.

A slimy wet heat suffused Hermione's belly, with each twitch of the enormous thing in her rear the warmth intensified and the arousing unfamiliar sliminess moved closer to her stomach. The incredible pleasure she felt left her Babbling incoherently while her lover moaned in her ear. The stiff pole stretching her arse jerked again, firing the sensitive nerve endings therein and prolonging the mind numbing orgasm she’d been having since the moment Belle started ruthlessly sodomizing her again. 

Eventually Belle loosened her hold on Hermione's hips and straightened, her toy was slowly recharging, every few seconds a slight shiver of pleasure would run up her spine as her cock twitched inside it’s current home, unloading every bit of newly generated spunk into an already overstuffed hole. That was fantastic, she thought to herself, but I’m not anywhere near finished with my new cock warmer, with that thought in mind she cast another summoning charm, this time she called a bottle of UniCock™ Brand, Semen-Enhancing-and-Enriching-Draught, _For those times you just have to blow a bigger load, whether you’re making babies or just making a mess we’ve got you covered so you can cover your partner, inside and out_ , from her quarters. A moment later it slapped into her hand, less than a second afterward she’d popped the cork and downed the entire bottle. 

Through the pleasurable haze of post orgasmic bliss a stray thought crossed Hermione’s mind, “Professor, Shouldn’t we be getting ready to go down to supper?”

“No.” 

She didn’t exactly object, she really didn’t want to be around anyone right now, except Belle, but she still felt compelled to ask, “Why not?”

Professor Babbling’s now familiar and very welcome weight settled onto her back once more and a tongue ran up the back of her neck, sending another delightful shiver lancing down Hermione’s spine. Bathsheda’s voice was low and rough when she whispered into her ear, “Because Miss Granger, we’re not going to supper.”

* * *

Hermione’s pussy squeezed around her fingers tightly as she remembered walking (Read; trying to walk) back to her dorm that night, long after curfew, with Belle’s warm seed sloshing around deep inside her. She recalled being unable to stop smiling, since each step made her arsehole twinge in rembered pleasure, it felt so good, so indescribably right, it was like nothing else in the world. It was the first time she’d had semen inside her and perhaps it was the fact that it had cum from the object of her fantasies, but it gave rise to a spark, she liked the feel of Babbling’s toy twitching in her bum, the feel of it spurting load after load of hot cum into her, the way Bathsheda would moan into her ear and mumble about how good Hermione’s arse felt as she slammed her hips forward again and again… 

That had been more than a month ago, on her birthday actually. She’d been instructed to come back every night, and she did. Every single night she came back hungry for more, night after night for weeks Belle would apply a couple runes and then sodomize her with toys or her hands, but every night ended the same way, her magical strapless dildo pumping thick magically generated baby batter deeper and deeper into Hermione’s guts to make room for even more of her seed. Getting creampied repeatedly every night had pushed her desire to have semen inside her to fetishistic levels. It didn’t have to be much, just knowing that someone had dumped a blob of their genetic material into her was enough. Now she just felt… empty? No, not quite empty just… unfulfilled, like she wasn’t getting everything she wanted out of an orgasm until someone's cock spat a blob of cum into her.

She’d ran into Professor McGonagall that night and when the older woman demanded to know why she was out after curfew Hermione handed over the little note Bathsheda had scribbled and tapped with her wand. Hermione recalled glancing at it long enough to read it, it said, “Sorry about Miss Granger being out after curfew, I gave her an impromptu Runes lesson and we got quite carried away with it. - B. Babbling.” Professor McGonagall’s eyebrows rose, she seemed quite surprised by what was written, when she looked away from the note she wore an odd little smile, she asked, “Did you enjoy your first lesson in _Ancient Runes_ Miss Granger?” 

There was something in the way she said ‘Ancient Runes’ that Hermione found strange, it made her cheeks turn pink as she quietly mumbled, “Yes, very much.”

“Very well Miss Granger, you may go.” Professor McGonagall pocketed the slip of parchment and handed back a more generic looking pass, “I’ll just hold onto this, Professor Babbling is never quite... _explicit_ enough, with these notes for my taste.”

Hermione took the note, mumbled a thank you and shrugged off Professor McGonagall’s odd choice of words, just happy to get out of the interaction without getting in a huge amount of trouble.

* * *

Minerva watched the little muggleborn anal enthusiast hobble away and she pulled the note back out of her pocket to reread it, “Hey Minnie, I just spent a few hours railing your little genius’ bum, I haven’t cum that much in a _long_ time. Get your arse to my room quick, I wanna brag, - Love, Babbles.” She looked up again and noticed something, she casually removed her wand from her robes and flicked a mild tightening charm at the retreating girl’s posterior. She barely noticed the small yelp confirming that she’d hit her target, evidently Bathsheda had overused the poor girl’s bum, at least that’s what the trail of white drips on the floor seemed to indicate. Minerva turned back and saw a trail of similar white spots dotting the floor, she suspected that she knew where she would end up if she followed the trail, which was convenient since it was exactly where she was headed. She started down the hallway, vanishing the little spots along the way.

End Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after writing this I learned some things, first and foremost writing porn involving a dick of some kind is like a hundred times easier to make interesting/arousing than any other kind of porn (Probably because I have one). Secondly I probably need to work on pacing and just generally improving my vocabulary of dirty ways to say “and then they fucked.” And lastly, I should have broken this into three chapters, foreplay first , then a chapter on fisting and finally a chapter where Hermione’s arse gets railed and flooded with thick white goo.  
> I know I said this chapter was going to feature Tonks with a cock, and it was supposed to! I hope the young Professor Bathsheda Anabelle Babbling (Anabelle because her actual name sucks) is a sufficient substitute for now. There is nothing preventing me from putting Tonks into the next chapter so I’m going to ignore any other ‘inspiration’ and have the next chapter be what this one was supposed to be. As a side note Tonks may have to share with Babbling, but hey more dicks filling Hermione with cum can only be a good thing right?  
> And please excuse the fact that the majority of the chapter is in Professor Babbling's perspective, I thought it would be better that way since Hermione was basically just panicking or doing as she was told for most of the chapter. Also, The story by SquareRootBeer was called 'Incubus' I believe, I remembered it after I wrote my previous AN.  
> If your’re wondering, yes I was tempted to write ‘The incredible pleasure she felt left her Babbling incoherently while her lover… was also Babbling, coincidentally.’ instead.  
> As usual, don’t expect frequent updates, sorry, although I do actually read the comments, I hadn’t thought I would have time for that but it turns out that it doesn’t take all that much time at all and I’m a dumbass for thinking otherwise lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this rate I’m going to open every chapter with someone playing with themselves… I'm ok with that. It’s also beginning to look like I have no idea how to write out just one porn scene… also not really a problem, except for you know, how long it takes to write. 
> 
> The pornographical contents of this chapter are: masturbation, a very dominant Hermione (I’m not really sure how to do dom/sub because BDSM isn’t really my thing, but I’m sure I’ll enjoy doing further research), an incredibly submissive Parvati, more teasing, and oral sex.
> 
> Section two contains: Hermione teasing Harry briefly, a bit of foreshadowing, (don’t ask how long it’ll take me to deliver on that) fantasizing, masturbation (I’ve got a thing for that I think), cumshots, cum play, vaginal sex (Finally), metamorph sex, a vaginal creampie, implied impregnation (No Hermione doesn’t actually get pregnant).
> 
> I really am sorry for how long this chapter took to finish, I just haven't had the privacy required to actually do much writing.  
> As usual I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Happy Fapping :D

Chapter 3 - Aurors! Aurors!

Hermione stood inside the shower stall running her hands along her inner thighs in order to wash away the evidence of her most recent orgasm. When she finished she switched the water off and reached for her towel, as she wiped the magically enhanced length of fabric across her body, she idly wondered how the thing was enchanted, it always felt dry and removed every last drop of water from her skin and hair. She hadn’t researched it… yet. It was on her to do list. 

She looked down, and considered running the towel along her slit just to see if it would work. On the one hand she was curious, on the other it wouldn’t matter two minutes after getting out of the shower. In the end she hung the towel on the bar and stepped out of the shower, still dripping wet. She reached down and slipped two fingers between her lips, with a sigh of pleasure she marveled at how her pussy was always sopping wet these days, she didn't remember if she'd gotten a tattoo to make that happen or if it was because she was constantly randy. 

Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the other, the friction of shifting fabric inside her vagina and synthetic UniCock™ cum sloshing around in her arse made a compelling case for the latter. _Right, I got in the shower for a reason, I had to go do something… what was that again?_ An orgasmic scream from the dorm room reminded her of the brainless slag she'd left on her bed. She fought to suppress a self satisfied smirk and a rush of pride, it felt strangely satisfying to know that she’d caused Parvati to start masturbating, _I almost forgot about her, I’ll just ask her why she interrupted me._

She pushed open the bathroom door and headed in the direction of her bed, the journey was short and stopped at the foot of it. Hermione stood there for a moment and enjoyed the view, lying in the middle of her bed, with her knees spread wide, cum still painting her face, with her right hand grabbing at the sheets and her left four fingers deep into her snatch, was the brainless slag herself. Parvati had her fingers stuffed as deep into her cunt as she could get them, eyes closed, mouth open and her face contorted in orgasmic pleasure. _She didn't even have the decency to move to Lavender's bed to fuck herself. I'll let it go, this time_ , Hermione thought, equal parts annoyed, amused and aroused.

She cleared her throat. No response. Parvati's fingers just started pumping again, she was clearly still lost in her own little sexual fantasy, Hermione felt another rush of pride, maybe it was her ego doing the thinking but she was fairly confident she knew who Parvati was lusting for while she hammered her cunny. Hermione decided to be a little more direct, she called loudly and sharply, "Parvati."

A startled pair of brown eyes opened and searched the room, they quickly zeroed in on a very familiar and very annoyed looking brunette with a strange smile on her face. She froze in place as surely as if Hermione immobilized her again, panic flooded Parvati’s body and her abused cunt clenched even tighter around her fingers. Her heart rate shot up in her panic and the rush of adrenaline left her hyper aware of every sensation, from the soaked sheets rubbing against her bare arse down to the texture of her fingerprints against the walls of her vagina. 

Parvati was in a word, hot, in several words, slightly less hot than hell, Hermione realized a moment after she captured the girl’s attention. Her dark brown skin was smooth and very nearly flawless. Her big tits were very well shaped, much too large for Hermione’s taste but they fit her frame very well, they were probably Ds, their size left them looking a bit smushed into her chest just from her lying on her back, to top off a well formed set of breasts were a pair of lighter brown nipples encircled with similarly shaded areolae. _I don’t have a good view of her snatch, but if it’s half as nice as her baps I might have to borrow one of Belle’s toys and take her for a nice long ride… But first I want to make a point._

Hermione summoned her UniCock™ Unicorn dildo from its resting place next to the sexy Indian slag on her bed, it’s jizz coated shaft slapped into her hand, splattering her lightly tanned skin with flecks of white. She said calmly, “I see you’re still on my bed, do you need help… _getting off_?” 

Her eyes found Parvati’s, there was something hard and unyielding in the brunette’s expression that sent a terrified chill down the Indian girl’s spine. She clenched even tighter around her fingers, whether in fear or arousal she couldn’t be sure, but she _was_ sure she wasn’t at all ready to find out, “No!” she squeaked immediately, her mind was too focused on Hermione and her own terrified randiness to feel ashamed of how quickly she submitted to the smaller girl.

Hermione brought the slimy shaft up to her face, “You’re sure? I could lend you a hand… or something _bigger_ if you prefer.” She opened her mouth wide and licked the synthetic Unicorn phallus from its balls all the way up to its flared end, once her tongue was no longer touching the silicone her eyes fell closed and she swallowed the thick white mess that accumulated. She made a satisfied sound and licked her lips sensually before opening her eyes and recapturing Parvati’s.

Parvati eyed the incredibly girthy piece of equine anatomy in equal parts fear and desire, her eyes flicked down to where her fingers were still stuffed into her pussy, they flicked back up into the unyielding eyes of the little brunette and then the massive toy that easily dwarfed her arm. She nodded frantically.

Hermione smiled with a hint of cruelty and said in a cool tone, “Then get off _of_ my bed, not on it.”

The way Parvati all but flew off of Hermione’s bed caused a heady feeling to blossom in her belly, it was… different, it made her feel… like she was in control, like she was powerful, like she could tell the little bitch to do anything and she would do it. An image of worshipful brown eyes staring longingly at her from between her thighs flashed into her head. 

Her eyes fell halfway shut and she bit her lip as she savoured the mental image, _I wonder how far I can take this._ Without turning around she barked, “Who told you to stop?”

Parvati wasn’t expecting to be addressed again so soon, if at all, she jumped and cried, “What?”

Hermione spoke in a condescending tone, like Parvati was a stupid little child who couldnt understand simple instructions, “Why did you stop fucking yourself? You looked so close to cumming while you were practically fisting yourself on my bed. So… Why did you stop?”

Parvati's response was a string of unintelligible flustered stuttering, however Parvati didn't seem to be objecting. Hermione bent down at the waist, ostensibly to search for something in her trunk, exposing her drooling cunt, still stuffed with her knickers, _purely by accident_. Parvati's stuttering stopped immediately. After a moment of rifling through her things she found what she was ‘looking’ for and called behind her, "If you're going to stare at my box then you can stuff some fingers into yours and enjoy the view properly."

It took a moment to start but eventually she heard the familiar sound of flesh rubbing against slippery wet flesh. A dirty little smirk accompanied the shot of power this time, being in control was… thrilling. The sound when it started was slow and tentative, not at all what Hermione was in the mood for, she braced herself on her trunk and wiggled her hips, she said, “You'll never cum if you keep going that slow. You were screaming while I was in the shower, why are you suddenly feeling so shy?”

The moment she finished speaking Parvati stopped, she stopped long enough for Hermione to worry she’d taken it a bit too far, but the sound of Parvati's self abuse started again much faster and louder than before. Satisfaction flooded Hermione, she wondered why she never felt the need to be like this when she was with Belle. Was it respect? It was true that she didn't really think all that much of Parvati, but she was a decent person, when she wasn’t being annoying. 

The sound Parvati’s fingers made during their fast repeated transition between; warm, wet, and snugly held, and; not inside her aching pussy was starting to really turn Hermione on, her cute little panting noises weren’t helping either. She shifted from foot to foot in order to get a bit of much needed friction in her overfilled orifices. Between the gooey white filling in her arse and her knickers stuffed into her pussy there was quite a bit of sensation, but she wanted some external stimulation to go along with it. The problem was that it just didn’t seem right for her to start fingering herself, she needed something to start rubbing her clit though and she needed it **_right the fuck now._ **

She rose and turned around, the gorgeous Indian slag was a lot closer than she expected, only a metre or so behind her. When Hermione turned around Parvati's gaze shifted to her face, her cool indifference was met with a look of desperate need, Parvati stood there panting, her mouth was open slightly, her dark coffee brown eyes locked onto Hermione’s milk chocolate ones, and her eyebrows were scrunched together… Hermione could barely believe anyone would look at her like that. Well… if she wanted Hermione that badly maybe they could both get something they wanted.

Hermione tilted her head to one side and raked her gaze down Parvati’s body, pausing briefly where her hand was pumping vigorously between her slick hairless dark lips. “Parvati, tell me something.” She said, after watching a moment of the other girl furiously slam her fingers into herself, “Do you want me to make you cum?”

Parvati’s expression shifted to disbelieving but hopeful, “Yes!” she called out, her breathing was harsh and her voice was desperate, “Merlin yes! Please!”

 _Merlin, she’s probably going to cum the moment I touch her,_ Hermione thought in astonishment, struggling to keep her face impassive, when she responded her voice was cool (Not randy beyond reason!) and did not shake at all, (AT ALL!) “Alright, but you’ll have to do something for me.”

Parvati’s fingers slowed, she breathed, “Tell me what you want.”

Hermione stepped around her trunk and sat down on her bed, she laid back and said, “Straddle my face and suck my clit.”

Parvati’s fingers slid out of her dripping snatch and she made her way back to Hermione’s bed, she crawled onto it from the opposite side, she paused with her face hovering over Hermione’s. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the nervous expression on Parvati’s face, the Indian girl shifted uncomfortably for a moment before slowly offering her glistening hand to Hermione’s face. Hermione studied it for a moment, sorely tempted to get a quick taste of her soon-to-be-lover, she immediately got a different idea, one more inline with the role she was currently playing. 

She gently grabbed Parvati’s wrist and guided it back towards her face, she lightly pressed the girl’s fingers against her own mouth. Parvati quickly got the message and her slim brown digits slipped between her lush red lips, Hermione flashed her a smile and ran her fingers through Parvati’s hair. Once Parvati’s fingers left her mouth Hermione pointed toward her spread legs, Parvati licked her lips and crawled further across the bed. 

She felt Parvati’s warm breath on her drooling lips, she heard her take a deep breath through her nose, the way her body shuddered was flattering. A light kiss brushed against her hairless pubic area, followed by another and another, each one drawing closer to her button. She pulled at Parvati’s arse cheeks and thrust her pelvis at Parvati’s teasing mouth, as much as she was enjoying this, the bitch wasn’t following her instructions, which meant correctional measures were called for. She picked up her wand and cast a cleansing charm at Parvati’s virgin rear. 

The girl froze as the feeling of the charm swept over her, Hermione said lightly, “I believe I told you to suck my clit, not to tease me.” she moved one finger closer to the untouched hole and began circling it, the way Parvati writhed and her hole tightened at her touch was thrilling, “If you’re not going to do as I tell you then I’ll have to amuse myself.”

Before she had a chance to carry out her threat she felt her submissive’s face against her inner thighs and lips on her clit. She let her head fall to the mattress as the girl suckled gently on her little nub, unconsciously she started to rock her hips in time with each pull.

Now that she was getting the tongue lashing she wanted it was time to make good on her end of the bargain. She licked her lips in anticipation. The sexy Indian gash brushing against her nose was a bit hairier than she would have preferred, a thick patch of hair at the front but nothing near her lips, but it was beyond a doubt a delectable looking hole. She moved her hands down from Parvati's big curvy cheeks to her fleshy outer lips, with her fingers she spread those sinfully dark labia wide, revealing two slick and juicy inner lips surrounding a very well used hole.

Hermione was slightly more skilled at swallowing spunk than munching muff, but she definitely knew what she was doing. Belle loved a good blowjob and she preferred that Hermione’s tongue still be coated in her spunk when she explored her snatch with it. Blowjobs ended up being more frequent simply because Belle also liked to watch Hermione swallow her loads. Hermione was happy either way, Belle tasted divine regardless of which of her juices filled stomach.

Through the rapidly mounting pleasure emanating from her snatch she leaned in and lightly licked up one side of Parvati's box and down the other, just enough to tease but not quite enough to bring her any closer to the release she knew was _oh so close_. The dark skinned girl whimpered and jerked as Hermione’s tongue came into contact with her sensitive skin, her lips clamped down on the little clit she'd been sucking and her fingers dug into Hermione's thighs.

 _That was more of a reaction than I expected_ , she thought as Parvati's near orgasm died down enough for her grip to loosen, _how about I try something a bit less direct,_ she turned her head slightly and planted a light kiss on Parvati's inner thigh, she whimpered but continued sucking and licking her cunt. _That's it._

A little smirk pulled at Hermione's lips as she began kissing and nibbling lightly at Parvati's inner thighs, with each nip of her lip covered teeth she came closer to the girl's pink hole. With each kiss the girl on top of her shook, with each love bite she rocked her hips, Parvati was barely managing to keep eating her out while she kept her submissive teetering on the brink. 

Hermione was so close, all she needed was the right push and she would be squirting another round of girl juice into Parvati's mouth, just as the thought crossed her mind Parvati's hand moved just a bit and she brushed against her butt plug and that was all she needed. Hermione came, hard, almost involuntarily she wrapped her legs around Parvati's head, gripped her arse cheeks and buried her face in the sweet brown slit that was drooling on her chin. 

Her quim contracted violently, sending a stream of girl cum directly into Parvati's mouth for the second time in less than an hour. Waves of pleasure racked her body, each one sending another squirt of liquid into the Indian slag's greedily swallowing mouth. 

Once Hermione's legs were wrapped around her head Parvati started grinding on Hermione's face, desperate to cum, her drooling cunt smeared her juice across Hermione's forehead, nose and mouth. She was already so close it didn't take much to bring her the rest of the way, barely a handful of seconds after Hermione came so did Parvati.

Parvati moaned loudly, her voice muffled by Hermione's crotch, her hole clenched and seized as she crested her peak, her body shook, spreading more of her cream over Hermione's face. 

Both young women jerked and twitched in the throes of orgasm, waves of pleasure assaulted their bodies over and over, making them involuntarily mash their faces into each other's overstimulated fuck holes.

When it was over Hermione unlocked her legs and Parvati rolled off of her. Parvati’s breathing was heavy but it quickly evened out and by the time Hermione looked over at her she was asleep. Slightly annoyed Hermione rose from her bed and dressed, heedless of the still drying girl juice covering her face. When she was finished she sent one last look at the sleeping girl on her bed, _She’ll have to be punished for passing out on my bed,_ she glanced over at her UniCock, _Tempting but I want to feel it when I stuff her cunt, hmm, I’ll have to talk to Belle._

She turned her attention to the dorm room door and walked out. 

END OF FIRST SCENE, NO PORN UNTIL TONKS SHOWS UP

Hermione walked down the stairs into the common room and a short black haired boy, she recently learned his name was Harry Potter, looked up from his seat by one of the windows at the sound of her shoes coming down the stairs. Upon recognizing her he called, “Hey Hermione, there’s an auror looking for you, she said she was here to ask you about the troll last week.”

 _Oh, right I forgot to make Parvati tell me before I left_ , _but an auror? Really? That’s… a hell of a lot more than I’ve come to expect from any magical administration, actually. Frankly I figured the whole thing would get_ **_mysteriously_ ** _forgotten. Hmm, now that I’m going to have to talk to someone from the DMLE my version of events is going to have to be edited a bit, like what I was doing in that bathroom in the first place. I can’t very well tell whoever they sent I was getting a twelfth load of Unicorn jizz up my arse, now can I?_

She smiled at him and said, “Thanks Harry, how long ago was she here?”

The shy boy smiled back and replied, “Half an hour, maybe a bit longer, I think she said she would wait outside until you came down.”

With a bright smile, she ran over to him for a hug and pecked him on the cheek. The adorable blush that crept up his cheeks caused a decidedly naughty thought to creep into her mind, with a smirk she leaned in until she was sure he could feel her breath on his ear, she whispered, “I just finished tongue fucking Parvati and I’ve got my knickers stuffed in my cunny.” 

The way his eyes widened and his entire face turned scarlet was just too cute, after watching his face for a moment she turned on her heel and walked out of the common room. She knew at some point she wouldn’t be able to take it anymore and one of them would wind up balls deep in the other’s arse hole, she just hoped his cock was larger than his frame implied.

THE PART WHERE TONKS ACTUALLY SHOWS UP, 

The moment she stepped through the portrait a woman pushed herself off the opposite wall. The woman had a distinctly punk look that Hermione found dead sexy, her head was bald on one side with long pink hair covering the the rest, her features weren’t delicate but she was still drop dead gorgeous.

She wore an open black leather jacket and judging by the two little points Hermione could see on the woman’s chest there wasn’t a bra underneath her black tank top. Completing the ensemble was a pair of black combat boots and beat up jeans. The only indication the woman was an auror was the badge stuck to her leather jacket.

The woman reached out and greeted Hermione with a confident grin, she said, “Hello, I’m Tonks. You wouldn’t happen to be Hermione Granger would you?”

Hermione took Tonks’ hand and felt her heart rate pick up a bit, she said, “I am actually.”

The woman nodded and responded, “Good, I’ve been waiting for you. I’m the auror who’s been sent to get your statement regarding the incident with a mountain troll last week. Do you mind if we take this somewhere more private? We don’t have to, I’ve just never been big on having private conversations in public spaces.”

 _You can take me anywhere or_ **_any way_ ** _you fucking want._ The opportunity to be alone with the sexy witch was far too good to pass up, Hermione said, “Sure, lead the way.”

The sexy punk chick led them down the corridor for a few minutes before throwing open a random door. 

“One second,” she called over her shoulder, she walked in and cast a few spells around the room. A few seconds later she nodded and said, “Ok you can come in.” 

While Hermione walked into the room Tonks was busying herself transfiguring some chairs into something more comfortable and a nearby desk into a coffee table. When she was done there were two comfy looking recliners facing each other with a tall coffee table between them.

Auror Tonks sat down in the chair nearest to her and invited Hermione to sit in the other, once they were seated she looked Hermione in the eye and began the interview with a simple question, “Miss Granger, what can you tell me about your encounter with the troll? Let’s start with why you were in that bathroom at that time.”

Hermione’s mind filled with images and sensations of exactly what she was doing, she said, “I was using it.”

_Her arms were braced on the wall behind the toilet, her legs were spread wide as her UniCock pounded her arse, it just packed another load into her not five minutes ago and it was rapidly building up to another one._

The punk chick maintained eye contact as she crossed her legs. She nodded and scribbled something on her notepad. She said, “Mhmm, for how long exactly? I ask because you hadn’t been seen since late that morning and I assume you weren’t there for that entire time.”

The sensory assault continued even as the auror spoke.

 _Charms class had just ended and Hermione’s bum really needed a good hard shag. She all but ran down the hallway, knocking into that tall ginger bloke, as she ran through a list of places she could go. Belle would be busy this time of day, the dorm room would be… fine but she wasn’t really in the mood for something totally private, hallways were more public than she was comfortable with, that left… unused classrooms and bathrooms. She knew which of the two was more likely to result in her discovery, and therefore which option suited her_ ** _needs_** _perfectly._

The woman cleared her throat, reminding Hermione that she hadn’t answered. She took a quiet breath before answering, “Yes actually I was,” she made something up quickly, “I was crying,” _in pleasure as my toy came inside me again,_ “someone insulted me and I just couldn’t handle it that day.” _That big ginger can be an annoying pain in the arse when he wants to be._

Tonks stood from her chair and sat on the table in front of Hermione with her legs spread wide. She kept talking but Hermione wasn’t listening anymore. Her eyes were too busy roving up the woman’s fantastic legs, savouring the sight of those shapely thighs in tight muggle jeans. Her eyes roamed ever further, in her mind her view wasn’t obstructed by denim, just sexy smooth skin filling her imagination, until they reached a thick bulge at Tonks’ crotch.

Her eyes zeroed in on that inexplicable girthy bulge and her imagination painted a very clear and veiny picture. It was long, much too long for enjoyable vagnial sex, and thicker than her wrist with thick veins standing out from its mouth watering length. Hermione licked her lips as her mind began to fabricate another in a long string of fantasies.

She pictured Tonks standing in front of her, Tonks had an intense look on her face, it was confident and lustful, it said ‘I know _exactly_ what you want.’ Hermione’s attention was drawn away from Tonks’ face when Tonks reached down and popped the button on her low-cut jeans, as the two bits of denim split, smooth skin greeted Hermione’s randy stare, the thought of Tonks not bothering to wear knickers just felt so deliciously _naughty_.

Tonks slowly pulled her zipper, slowly enough that each pair of teeth came apart with a clear and distinct sound, until it was all the way down. Once her fly was down she moved her hand to her thigh, resting it alongside the lump in her jeans. Hermione’s eyes locked onto Tonks’ hand as she started to slowly rub it up and down the outline of her pole. With each movement of Tonks’ hand the bulging outline strained more and more against its denim covering, at full mast she stopped stroking and rested her hand halfway down the outline of her cock, _That thing goes more than halfway to her knee! Fuck me! I want that in my arse so badly_. 

Once Hermione had gotten an eyeful of Tonks’ cloth clad member the other woman reached into her jeans and pulled her dick free of it’s confines. It was exactly like what she’d imagined, Tonks’ hand barely wrapped all the way around that perfect piece of meat as she slowly stroked back, pulling the foreskin away from the head with agonizing slowness, revealing a turgid reddish purple head glistening with a thick layer of clear pre-cum.

Imagination Tonks stood in front of her, the eye of her massive cunt stretcher pointing straight at Hermione’s face, and stroked herself slowly, she said, “Open your mouth, I want somewhere to put your reward for being such a good little slag.” 

In her mind Hermione’s mouth was open before Imaginary Tonks finished her sentence. Real Hermione whispered under her breath and fingered her wand, a well practised spell caused the plug in her arse to start lengthening and shortening slowly, languidly fucking her needy rear.

Tonks’ hand started pumping faster and she moved closer, her free hand grabbed Hermione by the back of her head and slowly pushed her face up to the end of her cock. Hermione’s eyes nearly crossed as she stared at the fat head, a thick blob of clear liquid drooled out of the hole in it’s tip and Hermione imagined herself leaning forward to catch it in her mouth.

It tasted _(Wait what?)_ surprisingly good, ( _sweet with a strong hint of blueberry?)_ It wasn’t like anything else she’d tasted so far but she liked it. Hermione tilted her head back and moaned as she rolled it around in her mouth, desperately trying to coat her tongue with it so she could hold onto the taste of Tonks for as long possible after she swallowed. When she finally swallowed she felt the slimy goo slide down her throat, she rolled her tongue around her mouth again, she could feel a layer of the delicious slime lubricating her mouth. Somehow she’d shifted to a kneeling position in front of Tonks, she wasn’t sure when that happened but she was fantasizing so she wasn’t going to question it.

Tonks licked her lips and picked up her pace, she groaned out, “I doubt you’ll like the white stuff quite that much,” she was breathing hard and her stroking was picking up more speed, “but that’s fine, whatever you don’t swallow I’m going to paint you with.” 

Thick globs of clear fluid drooled out of her pole into Hermione’s mouth, Hermione was now picturing herself from Tonks’ perspective, her eyes were closed and her expression conveyed silent rapturous pleasure. The clear viscous slime pouring into her was mixing with her saliva and filling her mouth with the taste she so desperately wanted.

Somehow Hermione could feel a massive spike of pleasure building and mingling with the familiar pleasure of having a toy pound her arse, it was different from what she usually felt when she was about to cum. She looked down at Imaginary Tonks’ cock, she could feel it in her hand, she could feel her hand wrapped around it, stroking it. It was hard but there was a soft layer of skin over it, the skin felt like a well fitting sleeve gliding across the hard flesh of her dick, allowing her hand to rub a firm pressure on all of the right places down it’s length. The intense pleasurable sensation was emanating from it and she wanted more.

Tonks’ eyes were locked on Hermione’s lips as she closed her mouth and swallowed. 

The only warning Hermione got was Tonks letting out a loud groan. 

The pleasure coming from the imaginary cock spiked impossibly high, she watched and felt the pole in her hand as it twitched hard and a lance of white goo surged toward her face.

Half a second later she felt a hot line splatter onto her nose and across one of her closed eyelids, followed by another spike of pleasure, another twitch, another hot line, across her forehead this time, she watched it land halfway into her hair.

She knew it would stop eventually and she wanted to taste it, so she opened her mouth and moved her head forward just in time to envelop the hole in the tip with her lips. The image of herself, eyes closed and suckling the tip of Tonks’ oversized womb wrecker with an expression of need and pleasure was more than she could handle, the third spike of pleasure shooting down Tonks’ meat was more intense than both the previous ones combined. 

Her clam hammer didn’t twitch so much as it kicked, and a massive jet of something hot and slimy and bitter hit the back of her throat, the rapturous expression on her cum slathered face intensified, another jerk sent another huge gush of slime into her mouth. 

There wasn’t enough room left in her mouth for another spurt so she pulled away, just in time to catch Tonks’ fifth shot across her cheek. Fantasy Tonks was still going strong, she leaned back pulling her tip from Hermoine’s hungry lips and pointed her cock at her shirt clad A cups, sending a few dollops of spunk to leave messy cum stains all over Hermione’s shirt.

It took a while but eventually the oversized member in her hand stopped spewing Tonks’ genes across her front. Still watching herself from Tonks’ perspective Hermione thought she looked like a picture perfect cum hungry slag. Her mouth was open wide and she couldn’t see any of her teeth past all the baby batter filling it, a chunky white line ran from the corner of one eye across the bridge of her nose and straight across her other eyelid. She felt a little flare of disappointment when she noticed that there wasn’t more cum in her hair, a twitch between her legs fixed that issue, the line across her cheek was now dribbling onto her collar and she had semen stains with blobs of stranded sperm on the small swell where her tiny tits were hidden beneath her shirt. 

It made her want to do it again.

Her/Tonks eyes traveled downward to her imaginary self’s skirt. The still hard cock throbbed in her hand and she felt Tonks lick her lips. 

Abruptly her fantasy vision shifted back to her own perspective, she opened her eyes and found herself staring up into Tonks’ face, an amazingly naughty idea sent a shiver down her spine. She made eye contact with Tonks and slowly reached down and began unbuttoning her shirt, she toyed with the first button until she knew Tonks was looking, a quick twist of her fingers popped it open. 

She enjoyed the way the auror’s eyes followed her fingers, curious to see where Hermione was going. She popped the next button and spread her shirt, just a bit, revealing her lack of a bra, a fact that set Tonks’ hand pumping again. Satisfied that she had Tonks’ full attention Hermione tilted her head ever so slightly, allowing some of the cum in her mouth to dribble out onto her chest. 

The warm fluid felt good on her little tits and she wanted to rub it all over herself so she quickly popped the rest of her buttons and threw her shirt off, spilling a bit more of her salty treat down her chin in the process. Once her shirt was off her hands went to her chest and began fondling her slippery jizz coated nipples, the intense pleasure went straight to her belly where she could feel her orgasm getting closer and her eyes fell closed as she tilted her head back. 

She could still feel Tonks’ hand working her cock and her balls churning out sperm at an alarming rate, she glanced down, _Holy fuck, did they get bigger?_ She hadn’t paid them much attention before but she was pretty sure they weren’t apple sized before that cumshot. She swallowed involuntarily, forgetting about her mouthful of dessert until half of it was well on it’s way to her stomach, she made an annoyed little noise, deciding to give up on sexiness and swallowed again to get the rest of it.

“I hope you enjoyed that, because your ovaries are going to be marinating in the next one.” The pink haired woman said as she let go of her meat. 

_Huh?_ Was all Hermione could think as Tonks suddenly went off script, pushing her onto her back on the floor.

“Line me up.” Came a throaty whisper.

Missionary wasn’t really a good anal position (Hermione really had no idea why her fantasy had turned this way, it was still fucking hot) but she lifted her arse off the floor and lined Tonks’ dick up with her bum hole as instructed.

“Ah, ah , ah. Nice try, but I already told you, you’re getting _bred_ in this fantasy.” The woman pinning her down whispered into her ear as she felt the massive pillar of meat suddenly shift position, lining itself up with her virgin pussy. Before she could form any kind of protest Tonks began moving forward, the crown of her industrial size baby maker slid into Hermione’s drooling slit without even a pretence of resistance. As the fat head split her canal she looked down to see an outline of the mammoth dick sliding up her belly, every inch grinding and pressing against this amazing spot on the front wall of her cunt that took her breath away. 

The sensation continued for ages, long past when she thought she was completely full, on and on it continued, her baby factory just kept stretching to accommodate the mammoth shaft. Finally when she felt Tonks hips hit hers the cock stopped, she marveled at the size of the cock buried inside her snatch, it’s outline made a bump larger than her tiny tits. She reached down and rubbed just below her sternum where the outline ended, Tonks groaned saying, “Fuck me, you’d better stop that or round two is gonna be short.”

Tonks leaned down and braced herself, placing her arms on either side of Hermione’s head, she looked deeply into Hermione’s eyes and immediately Hermione realized she’d lost the feeling of Tonks’ cock from her perspective until this moment. 

Her vision began to darken around the edges. She was balls deep in her own pussy and it was incredible, she could feel how tightly her fuck hole was wrapped around Tonks’ pole, she could feel her hands rubbing it’s head and how dangerously close it was to blasting her with another dose of seed.

Abruptly Tonks took Hermione’s hands in one of hers and pressed them a little bit lower on her belly, then she pulled back until her tool was halfway out and pushed forward again, spearing deep into Hermione’s pussy and setting a moderate pace that still left her seeing stars. For both of them the pleasure was building rapidly, it was already nearly overwhelming, in spite of that Tonks kept pumping her meat into her gushing hole, they both felt Tonks’ sack tightening in preparation to send a flood of hot cum balls deep into Hermione's fertile cock sleeve.

No matter how hard Tonks fucked her she never actually came, her cock always felt like it was one thrust away from pouring every last drop of cum she had straight into her hungry cunt but it never did. She whimpered in desperation, she wanted, _needed_ Tonks to cum, to fill every last crevice of her snatch full of seed, to stuff her so full of jizz she'd be pushing it out for a week.

The moment the thought crossed her mind Tonks leaned her face closer to her ear as she hammered her sodden hole and asked, “Do you want my cum?"

“Yes!” Hermione shouted.

“Then **beg,** ” She punctuated the word with a vicious thrust of her hips, slamming her fuck meat deep into Hermione’s cunny, pounding her overgrown crown on the entrance to her womb, “for it, tell me you want my cum in your pussy."

"Fuck yes! I want all of your seed inside me, fill my little cock sleeve with your cum!"

With a satisfied growl Tonks said in a low lustful voice, “Beg me to breed you, Tell me how badly you want to carry my children.”

She’d never thought of kids before but at this moment there was nothing she wanted more than getting her belly stuffed full of pink haired mini aurors, she moaned languidly, “Ooooooh Merlin yes! Knock me up,” she moaned again more harshly, “Please!”

As the last word left her mouth Tonks pleasure finally boiled over and she let the floodgates open, Tonks hilted herself in Hermione’s drooling and abused fuck hole, her balls tightened while every muscle between her knees and waist seized in an effort to push an elephantine creampie straight into Hermione's fertile cunt. Hermione felt the first shot coming down Tonks’ length as the tube on it’s underside bulged, the feeling this massive shaft pressed squelching inside her womb was intense as its head jerked violently, rubbing into the furthest depths of her reproductive system, then came Tonks’ cum, with no space between the head of the woman’s cock and the deepest wall of her genitals the hot thick genetic material sprayed out in all directions inside her, putting the first new sterile coloured layer on the walls of her baby factory, the paint itself was anything but sterile, she knew it.

Tonks baby batter warmed her belly as she kept pumping thick globs of it directly into her hungry womb, it was the strangest most amazing feeling she’d ever imagined, she was cumming with a cock and her pussy, the cock shooting it's cum straight into her pussy, and her pussy orgasming from being filled. Both felt distinctly different from her usual assgasms, and she was acutely aware of an intense pressure in her own body building just below Tonks' slightly flared cockhead, it wasn't just a pressure, it felt like something else was building there too, it buzzed pleasantly, adding to the sinful pressure, Tonks breathed, "Fucking hell, can you feel that?"

Hermione could only nod, the feeling was so amazing she couldn't say anything, Tonks spoke again just as breathing as before, "I didn't think you'd be able to feel that in your head, want to know what that is?"

Again Hermione nodded, the buzzing grew faster and more intense, the pleasure was threatening to force her into another orgasm before she'd even finished cumming. Her vision darkened further.

"That's your magic responding to mine," she said in a voice ragged with pleasure, her cock still poured her liquid seed into Hermione's fertile garden, "Holy fuck, I might have actually just bred you, this is all in your head and you might actually end up as my newest little MILF." She breathed in astonishment, "That buzzing is in your tubes, you wanted it so bad your magic is forcing your body to put some of my magic into one of your eggs,"

"What? How?" Hermione asked in a pleasure blurred daze. That delicious buzzing forced her to cum again, it wasn't stopping, it was growing rapidly. Threatening to send her into a constant state of carnal bliss.

"Yeah," Tonks groaned in rapture, she continued her voice trembling in pleasure, "as for how, well, witches don't need to get human jizz in their cunts to get knocked up," Hermione wasn't the only one still cumming, Tonks balls were tightening and loosening as they continued forcing a gargantuan volume of her creamy spunk into its new home, "anything magical with a cock and a sufficient desire to breed can put a baby in a witch, as long as she wants it to."

The buzzing cut off any attempt Hermione could make at speech, it felt so _fucking good_ , if this was how it felt to create a magic life then she was going to end up with a family that made the Weasley's look like a dying line. The fantastic sensation came to a head, it moved into her slightly inflated womb, it felt so right for this sensation to be centered in a belly distending volume of spunk, and from there it grew, not in intensity, but in size, this orgasmic feeling expanded until it filled her belly, it kept growing and growing, her vision darkened more as it engorged, finally when it hit her nipples it became too much, her vision swam and she knew she was seconds away from being overwhelmed with it.

The last thing Hermione was aware of before her vision went black was Tonks' cock jerking again as it began to dump another batch of hot cream deep into her already overstuffed vagina.

Tonks fell back onto the table breathing hard as the girl fell face first onto her throbbing member as it shot her last load into her jeans. Her eyes fell closed as she got her breath back, the pressure of the brunette’s face on her prick prolonged her orgasm enough for a couple more spurts of her cum to dribble down her pant leg. 

_Holy fuck, that was something else, I’m definitely going to have to talk Belle into letting me ride that arse for real._

An amused voice interrupted her respite, “Enjoy yourself?”

End Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed I have switched to Italics to represent thoughts, I decided it was easier that way.  
> I’m not sure I’ll write any more lesbian stuff, like actual lesbian stuff with women eating each other out, I had a hard time with it, to the point that it was half the reason this took so damn long. On top (ha I’m hilarious) of that is the fact that I honestly don’t think that section turned out very well, if you enjoyed it then great, but I ain’t happy with it.  
> Also for anyone wondering, I’m picturing the UniCock™ Unicorn dildo to be roughly the size of a Bad Dragon - Chance Flared in XL. Feel free to look that one up using their size tool, just make sure to set the scale slider properly.  
> If you’re looking for a lot of very good smut then I would suggest a game I’ve been playing recently called Corruption of Champions 2, I’ve taken a bit of inspiration from it to help make the dirty scenes even dirtier.  
> Last note, the title is just a play on the title of the book Guards! Guards! By Terry Pratchett.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or review. Though in the interests of full disclosure I may not read them.
> 
> I'm not sure how often I'll update this, don't expect it to be very often.
> 
> Finally, I plan for the 'main pairing' to be Hermione/Tonks, in this story Metamorphs can be any gender but prefer to be Futanari. Tonks should show up in the next chapter, but I might have to reorganize things.
> 
> Edit - I uploaded this to Hentai Foundry as well and the formatting was vastly different, it isn't supposed to have such large spaces between each paragraph, just small ones, on HF I had to add those by adding a new line, here they're there by default. Oops.
> 
> I'll try to remember in the future, for now I'm too lazy to fix it, I'll just add a hundred word explanation instead of just hitting backspace at the beginning of every paragraph.
> 
> Edit 2 - I found a spot where I forgot to add in a couple words, for those wondering the part said 'After a couple of clenching' I changed it to 'moments spent clenching' I also fixed the formatting, I think.


End file.
